Soothe My Soul
by S e r p e r i o r
Summary: -DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE- THIS STORY WILL REMAIN UP FOR READERS. The moment Uchiha Itachi gained possession of Kagome's enchanted robe—her hagoromo—her wings were clipped, forcing her fall from the Heavens and into his devious hands. Will he set his celestial maiden free, or keep her with him, eternally?


**Disclaimer**: Nothing but the idea(s) belong to me.

**Author's** **Notes**: If you had already come upon this story in the past, and are confused, please check out my profile. Yes, this is many chapters mashed into one! Unbeta'd and raw, same as it was the day it was taken down by me. Sorry for the inconvenience, but this story is up here merely to hold its place until one day I come back for it. It is for the few who may wish to read it. That is my excuse for this one-chapter glob of a discontinued story. Either way, enjoy! ^_^

**Navigation Tip**: Press "CTRL" + "F" and type in "Chapter Three" if you wish to jump to that chapter. "Chapter Four," "Chapter Five," and so on.

* * *

_**Soothe My Soul**_

© x0SilverFeathersx0, 2005

* * *

**Chapter One: Follow the Butterflies**

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was resting peacefully against the bark of a large tree, staring pensively into the campfire before him. A little farther from that sat his accomplice in crime: Hoshigake Kisame, who had obviously dozed off into a light slumber.

The weather was balmy tonight; warm temperature accompanied by cool breezes. Mother moon smiled graciously upon the ex-Konoha ninja, bathing him in her ethereal silver light. A family of wolves howled in the distance, and the sound of their unity somewhat appealed to Itachi's astute ears. Everything appeared tranquil and serene—tonight was going to be a good night. But although the conditions were just right, Itachi couldn't bring himself to fall asleep like his companion.

Sensing movement, Itachi opened his eyes, and saw a trail of butterflies dance athwart his view. There were more than just a few of them, and they were all conspicuously heading in the same direction, as a tight-knit pack. What made the insects even more peculiar, were that they glowed a faint pink color. Foreign energy radiated from the tiny lights they flaunted, but none of a kind Itachi had ever sensed before. It was different from the typical shinobi aura he knew all too well—it was, rather…purer.

The trail of butterflies soon disappeared, having gone past the trees and into the direction of what Itachi knew to be a large lake. He glanced at his snoozing partner, and then stealthily drew himself up. Curiosity usually killed the cat—but then again, he was Uchiha Itachi.

He easily pinpointed the pack of butterflies and proceeded to tail them, but put a fair amount of distance between, in case that he might somehow cause alarm. As he took in his surroundings, Itachi noticed that the forest seemed different than how he'd perceived it earlier that morning while scouting. Rabbits danced in the bushes and nocturnal birds whistled gaily from their perches. All the flowers had effloresced beautifully, and boasted stunning colors and fragrances. There was a beautiful _sparkle_ in the air. The animals, the plants, the atmosphere: everything just seemed so much more…lively. Drastically different from how things had been before nightfall.

_There must be some sort of force at play here_, thought Itachi to himself. Led by the butterflies, as he progressed deeper into the forest and grew closer to the nearing lake, Itachi felt his senses and awareness heighten considerably. It was only a matter of time until he found the unknown object or person he was blindly searching for. The butterflies slid through an opening in the leaves, leaving Itachi alone to brace himself for what he was to see.

He didn't know why, but the man felt…slightly anxious? It was a bizarre thing to even imagine, because Uchiha Itachi hardly ever felt that emotion. He was cold as steel and nothing could ever frighten him, lest cause him to be nervous. But the feeling he was getting now was different than the one many ninja felt on the battlefield, knowing they were on the brink of losing their expendable lives.

Itachi was getting a nagging feeling in his mind. It was telling him that he didn't have a right to be where he was at the moment, and what he wished to witness was not something he should see. _Beyond this point is something so pure, you dare not taint it with your eyes! _Gut instinct was doing its best to push him back to the campsite where Kisame resided. But Uchiha Itachi wanted to know.

He wanted to know what it was that had, without warning or notice, embraced the forest with a sudden euphoria. What made the animals all merry and joyful, what had persuaded the plants to bloom and appear their best. What it was that filled the surrounding forest air with such peace and harmony. And nothing would keep him, Uchiha Itachi, from finding out—not even his gut instincts. Oh how amazing humans could be at times, ignoring the laws of nature just to satisfy their own curiosities and desires.

Sweeping aside the mass of leaves with his mobile arm, Itachi calmly walked through the last obstacle. He now stood before a rather large lake, inspecting, and underwhelmed by the final result. Here, he had thought he'd see something worthwhile but there was nothing particularly special.

"Disappointing," he murmured quietly under his breath. Itachi didn't know why, but he felt like he had really been looking forward to…something. What he _thought_ he had sensed while on the way to the lake, had seemed so untainted and alluring. And the animals, the plants, the high ambiance blanketing the area—maybe he was just going crazy. Perhaps the Sharingan had other side effects he didn't know about.

Itachi looked up at the moon, and took the moment to appreciate its beauty. Tonight it was full, and beamed joyfully at him in all its entity. The moon lit up its friend the lake wonderfully, and gave the clearing a peaceful, serene tone.

Satisfied, Itachi made the notion to turn back to his campsite—until a familiar shine caught his eye. He found himself gazing at the flock of butterflies again, though this time they were grounded from flight. Something sparkled from beneath them, and Itachi walked forward without second thoughts. His instincts started to nag at him again, and because of that he knew—he found what he had been seeking this whole night.

The man went down on one knee, and watched as the butterflies flew away, aware of his presence. Seeing the unnatural glitter below, he brushed aside the assortment of leaves hiding away what was below. Then, Itachi's eyes widened by the smallest centimeter in surprise. He carefully grabbed hold of his founding, and lifted it up for closer inspection.

It smelled faintly of a female's scent, and it was light as a feather in his hands. The material was beyond sumptuous and of better texture than anything he had ever touched. The soft cloth was long and white, though the powerful pink glow enveloping it gave it a similar shade. Mysteriously, the item reeked of unknown aura—Itachi had never seen anything like it before.

There was sudden movement in the water behind him.

Within a mere few seconds, Itachi had already gotten up and turned to face whoever it was that had just approached him. Should there be combat, he was already prepared. Though, it appeared that would not be necessary.

"M-my robe…how did you…?" uttered the woman not far from him. She was fully nude, the lake's water hiding only her waist and below. Her dark hair was wet, and beads of liquid slid down her fair skin. Although naked, she seemed to not notice that and her back was straight with perfected dignity, arms straight down her sides. The woman's body language made her seem calm and collected, but the emotions in her voice and the look in her blue eyes spoke a whole different story.

But more importantly in Uchiha Itachi's mind was something akin to…

Where the fuck did this woman just come from? And why hadn't he been able to sense her earlier?

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Stolen Hagoromo**

* * *

hagoromo - feathered robe

* * *

Earth truly was an amazing place to set foot in and enjoy, at least for her. The others of her kind may have thought differently, because they viewed the mortal realm as something dirty and putrid, but Kagome had her own opinion. Thus, on the many occasions of a full moon she would descend and grace the planet with her presence. That was the only time a celestial being could travel back and forth between the higher and middle realms; when Mother moon was full and hovering complete in the sky.

There was also one more condition for a celestial maiden to be able to move around as they pleased: their feathered robe. It was a beautiful piece of cloth originating from the higher realm, and possessing special powers. The material was not only used as a ticket of transportation and rich accessory for display, but as a sort of 'holder' of power and life for the maiden who owned it. A celestial being and her robe were not separate entities, but one.

The robe also protected its respective master in the human world. It would conceal her from the eyes and senses of the mortals. Humans were wicked creatures by nature after all, no good could ever come from them trying to capture any of the beautiful celestial maidens. There was one flaw however—if a mortal ever laid hands on an enchanted feathered robe, his eyes would see what it had before hid. The shielding effect of the magical item would instantly break down.

"Kagome-chan, let's go already," whined an attractive woman with chestnut-brown hair.

The other pouted. "Let's stay a little longer, Sango-chan!"

Sango shook her head in refusal and put on her robe; it glowed a faint lavender. "No, we've already stayed for too long. Our sisters are waiting for us!"

"Fine fine, but you go ahead. I want to stay here for just a few more minutes. I'll catch up," replied Kagome, casually flipping her hand in the air.

Knowing how much her younger sister loved earth's nature (and also how stubborn she could be), the female brunette gave a short understanding nod and sighed. "Alright, but don't lose track of time Kagome-chan. And get back before the full moon fades!" With that, Sango and her robe smoothly levitated from the ground, and moments after shot up to the sky in a flash of pristine white light.

"Hai hai, Sango-chan."

Kagome submerged her head into the clear water, smiling as the coldness refreshed her senses. She then swam around the bottom of the entire lake, eyes open and taking in the view of everything around her. Earth truly was gorgeous. Up in the celestial world nothing was out of place, and everything was so ridiculously flawless and aesthetic—just, too perfect. But the mortal realm had so _many_ flaws: like uneven trees, annoying holes in the ground, water temperature which was just too frigid until you got used to it, and other simplicities of the like. Well, those were all very minor issues, but Kagome enjoyed them nonetheless.

Flaws were necessary—flaws brought out the more beautiful things, and made them more able to be appreciated. Perfection was just boring and bland, and unnecessary. This was why she loved earth. Kagome took it upon herself to make the most of the next ten minutes, before she swam back up to the surface. Her mood was fantastic and her eyes couldn't be any more bright with joy.

Though when she emerged from the water, standing near the shallow end, what she saw made her feel a bucket-full of emotions. Her robe had been uncovered and found from the place she had hidden it within (apparently not well enough), and was now in the grasp of some stranger she had never before seen. Well of course she had never laid eyes on him before, because she never associated with humans. _"If you're so determined to go down into the human world, just remember one thing—avoid all contact with the mortals." _

The words her elder sister had spoken to her repeatedly rang in her mind.

_"They are dirty and wicked creatures. Humans are selfish, inconsiderate, destructive, manipulative_… _All it takes is for just one of them to touch your hagoromo and be able to see you."_

She had politely brushed off what her older sister had told her back then, telling her that she always worried too much. Now Kagome couldn't help but keep hearing the words reverberate in her mind.

_"I just can't help but worry over you, imouto. You're too_…_kind and naïve. I feel as though something may happen to you in the human world…" _

Why did her elder sister's bad intuitions always have to prove true?

"M-my robe…how did you…" she started in a bare whisper, the shock in her voice apparent. Kagome knew she was bare naked in front of this man, but what trouble was that compared to how he literally had her life in his hands at the moment? There were bigger things at stake for the celestial maiden than her pride, and to show weakness now could possibly ruin her chances of getting back her possession.

There was a moment of silence.

"What are you?" the man questioned her without any regard to what she had first asked, his voice devoid of all emotion. He was moderately tall with raven hair and pale skin, and wore a long black cloak touched with crimson clouds. On his forehead was a protector with the insignia of a leaf, slashed across. The aura he emitted was cold and dreary, something Kagome was not used to sensing. This human man, what a dark and mysterious persona he possessed. Were all other mortals similar to him?

Earth was starting to become quite unattractive.

"I," she started feebly, trying to think of a clever answer because revealing that she was an immortal being would be anything but that. "I am Kagome." She never really was proficient at concocting things up on the spot. Her eyes stayed transfixed on her robe, and Itachi noticed.

He lowered the hand holding her possession. "_What_ are you?" he asked again, this time a little more demanding.

Kagome frowned, knowing this was not going to be easy. The man looked dangerous, and without her hagoromo she was vulnerable to great pain and getting killed. She looked into his dark eyes, and answered, "I am a normal human, such as you—"

"A lie."

"Will you return my robe to me? It's a precious belonging of mine," attempted Kagome at polite reasoning, hoping that perhaps this man would agree to her plea. After all what was there to gain for him, from a woman's article of cloth? That's how he _should_ have been perceiving it, anyway—hopefully. All she had to do was get him to hand over her hagoromo, and from there she could disappear into the sky, faster than lightning.

"What is the power that this robe emits?" Oh what _nerve_ this guy had, ignoring her questions and requests and going on asking his own! Humans weren't taught respect, were they?

"I suggest you give back what's mine right now, or something bad may happen," said Kagome haughtily, arms crossed over her chest as she looked off into the view of the fading moon.

Wait, the moon was—!

Itachi, who was unfazed, tucked the small piece of cloth away under his cloak. No one threatened Uchiha Itachi and expected it to work. He would not kill the woman as her death was unnecessary, but there was no need to keep conversing with her either. She appeared to have zilch special abilities or powers like the robe did. As for the latter he would take it back to Akatsuki's main headquarters and have it analyzed. The shinobi turned away from her with the intent to walk back to the campsite, when…

"W-wait!" She had rushed out of the water now and taken foot on land. He could hear the sounds of water falling off her in the form of numerous little beads, and fall onto the damp ground. "Please _wait_!" Her frenetic tone was desperate and full of urgency, and the steps she took to get to him clumsy. "The moon…the moon…!" Itachi felt her grip the back of his mantle and vainly attempt to pull him back.

He calmly turned his head to stare icily at the flustered woman. "Let go," he commanded apathetically. The blue eyes Itachi met displayed to him a gamut of varying emotions. Without difficulty he could pick them all apart: fear, consternation, confusion, and a bit of anger. He subconsciously had to wonder what gave this insane person the temerity to even latch onto him like this—did she not recognize from his hitai-ate that he was a criminal ninja? And from his cloak that he was a member of the infamous Akatsuki?

"Give it back to me, please…! Before the moon is no longer—"

And for what reason did she keep mentioning the moon?

Itachi effortlessly shoved her away with his arm; utilizing enough strength to force her to fall back, but not enough to cause injuries. He then took swift action and with his ninja speed fled forward into the forest.

"_COME BACK_!" echoed the miserable cry through the trees.

Itachi did not once look back nor did he have any feelings of guilt for what he had just done. Obviously this item the woman called her robe was very precious and had mystic hidden uses. He was positive that it was the reason he had not been able to sense the strange woman earlier, and that it may possibly be imbued with more magical effects. Perhaps it would somehow help Akatsuki achieve its goals faster and more effectively, and assist he himself in his own endeavors.

As he was merely a few minutes walk away from the campsite, Itachi slowed down to a halt. He reached inside his cloak and felt for the material of his stolen good. He couldn't help but notice again that it was softer than anything he had ever laid his hands on before—and he had had his many moments of wealth, starting from when he'd been borne into the Uchiha clan.

He brought out the mesmerizing cloth and inaudibly examined it. Oddly enough, the 'robe' had appeared to have lost some of its brilliant sheen. The pink glow he had seen enveloping it earlier was dimmer now, and the energy radiating from the item was prominently weaker. Itachi looked back on his trail, towards the direction of where the lake resided.

In what way was the woman connected to the robe in his hand?

Back at the lake Kagome stared up at the dark sky, watching with a mix of emotions as the unwhole moon grinned teasingly at her. The stars in the sky twinkled sadly at the celestial maiden, as though beckoning her to fly forward and join them. She stood there, incredulous for a good five minutes, trying to digest everything that had just happened.

Then, the woman's knees grew weak, and they buckled accordingly. Her fingernails dug into the soil, and she let free the tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't I listen to them," she whimpered deplorably. "…onee-san!"

Her life's greatest possession had just been stolen from her, due to a careless mistake which could easily have been prevented. Now she would be stuck in the human realm for nearly thirty days, and possibly forever if she were unable to retrieve her hagoromo. The world which offered nearly no comforts compared to the Heavens that was her provenance, and which likely homed more human bastards of the kind she had just met and lost her treasure to.

Earth, the human world—the world full of flaws. It was hard to see the beauty in it now.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Unexpected Twists for Better Or Worse?**

* * *

"Where is my imouto? She should have arrived back by now," said a woman impatiently, tapping her finger restlessly against the armrest of her sizable, ornamental chair. Her appearance was regal and her features divine, with even the air she exuded seeming to demand respect from those around her. Long, straight black hair adorned her head and spilled out from the edge of the seat, creating the image of a silky dark waterfall running down behind her legs. Her skin was fair and her hazel eyes sharp; normally they held a benign, gentle expression, but at the moment they were all but the such. Though aside from her almond orbs, the heavenly being's distress was not revealed in any other way.

The other female in front of her bowed apologetically, her golden locks following suit. "My Lady, none of us have been successful in locating her anywhere around the palace. I believe that perhaps Kagome—"

"Hush," rejoined the dark-haired woman tartly. "How could you even imagine such a horrid thing happening to my imouto." The last part of what she said was more of an accusative statement than a legitimate question. "I wish for the entire palace—no, actually, I want _all_ of the Heavens searched, and searched thoroughly again a second time. I refuse to believe that Sango has returned safely yet Kagome did not." When the dignified Lady of the Celestial Realm gave out orders, they were to be followed.

"As you wish," complied the obedient blonde before performing a low bow. "I will instruct the search team to do as you have spoken." With that she swiftly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her with a _click_ and leaving her lady to her own thoughts.

Rubbing a thin finger on the bridge of her nose, the woman sighed and closed her eyes, then allowed her stressed body to melt into her seat. All the appalling thoughts and possibilities of what could be going on at the moment raced through her mind, and cursed it with an unforgiving migraine. Then, acquiring a new idea, she gracefully drew herself up from her chair, and hurriedly tread across the room.

She came to pause in front of a large mirror, and from within her kimono she drew forth a long and thin material, sparkling and radiating the purest of energies—her hagoromo. The maiden took one glance at her precious item to admire the splendor it never seemed to lose, and then directed her gaze back to the solid object ahead.

"Heavenly mirror, using the power of my feathered robe, would thou be able to show me where my imouto may be?" Both the cold framed surface and soft material in her hand glowed bright blue, and a mystic light enveloped the glass. The woman's reflection in the exquisite mirror blurred and a picture entirely different painted itself to the one-person audience. Once the result fully materialized, a clump hard to swallow came up in the maiden's throat, her hazel eyes nearly moved to tears.

She saw her younger sister Kagome mourning to Mother Moon, her feathered robe nowhere in sight. Nude and vulnerable, miserable and weeping on the insidious Earth when she _should_ have been back in the realm of the angels, being happy. The older woman didn't even want to imagine what had happened to her beloved sibling—why had she not been able to make it back home in time? _Where _for the love of of the gods was her hagoromo? And most importantly why was it that Sango was where she was supposed to be at the moment, but her poor, sweet imouto was not?

Already the short time was up for her usage of the magical artifact, and the images dispersed. The gentle blue light no longer embraced the mirror, and escaped back to where it came from: its corresponding hagoromo. The robe continued to shine bright, but its brightness was noticeably fainter from before; it reflected the sorrow inside its mistress's heart.

Her biggest fear had just been confirmed and realized. Somewhere deep inside, she had known this would one day happen. During those accursed trips Kagome would constantly insist upon and take to go visit the human realm, in the past up until the present day, she had always had a sense of foreboding in her perceptive mind. From the back of it she knew something of the likes would happen eventually, sooner or later, during one of those blasted excursions.

Her imouto, although kind, lovable, and over a century old (though she retained her youth due to her divine blood) was simply much too naïve, and thought of the world as too forgiving. Kagome never seemed to realize the possible consequences that could arise from certain actions, nor did she ponder enough over what could possibly go horribly wrong.

The woman rubbed her temples and released a delicate sigh—something she was rarely seen doing. She stowed the hagoromo back into the folds of her luxurious kimono, walked away from the mirror and back over to her prior seat; mindfully placing herself back in it. It would hardly be appropriate now to stress and squander valuable time; she had to be keep her famed composure.

Now that she had an idea of what was going on, the most logical first step to recovering Kagome would be speaking to Sango to find out a few things. Then from there on she would take whatever actions were necessary. Her only prayer as of now was for Kagome to stay safe during her stay in the mortal realm.

_Goodness_, what trouble all of this was worth. The beautiful woman elegantly propped an elbow up on the arm rest, and raised the back of her fist against her lips.

"It must be that wretched human man's blood in you," she murmured meditatively.

—

_"I just can't help but worry over you, imouto. You're too_…_kind and naïve. I feel as though something may happen to you in the human world…" _

_"M-my robe…how did you…" _

_"What are you?" _

_"A lie." _

_"Give it back to me, please…! Before the moon is no longer—" _

Various flashbacks played incessantly in Kagome's mind, repeating over and over, as she sat in a fetal position against the bark of a massive tree, head lowered. The time when her elder sister was lecturing her in a desperate attempt to end her constant travels to the human realm; the bitter moments before her hagoromo was officially stolen by that strange (and rude, might she add) man clothed in black. Birds twittered sadly in the background, their melody quite coincidentally suiting for the occasion and dreadful mood of the young maiden.

The passionate flow of tears had long ago ceased, and no longer ran down her face, though her cheeks sported dry trails. Surprisingly, rather than the depressing sorrowful look they had held earlier, the woman's gem blue eyes expressed a different emotion. They now appeared to be in great consideration, analyzing; she was assessing her current situation and trying to discover a solution. Her sobbing session was over, and Kagome knew if she wanted to get out of her critical dilemma she had to regain her sense of self and simply think.

That was what her wise onee-san always did, anyway. Whenever an ill event struck, she would tame her emotions, pass reasonable judgment over the situation, and coolly take control to turn the tables in her good favor. Kagome had never experienced anything as troublesome as what she were going through right now, and that made it even more imperative for her to be strong and intellectual like her older sister; her role model.

"Alright first things first, I need to get my hagoromo back," whispered Kagome boldly, raising her head to stare across the lake she had enjoyed herself in. No matter what, she would be trapped down in the human realm for at the minimum another thirty days, so the greatest urgency at the moment was her stolen robe. Without it near her, she was completely vulnerable and her powers weakened. Who knew what sort of dangers prowled in the mortal world? She certainly did not, that was for sure.

_Watch over me, onee-san…okaa-san, _she prayed mentally, eyes shut. With the view of the physical world hidden from her, Kagome was able to concentrate and call forth a fragment of nature. "Please my friends, help me find my feathered robe," pleaded the maiden quietly. Minutes of stillness passed by, and she did not move from her position. The tennyo waited for either acceptance to her request, or rejection.

Then, eyes still closed, she saw tiny orbs of light twinkling ahead of her. Kagome opened them and in her vision saw a stream of butterflies, glowing with the essence of purity. She smiled appreciatively, and as they flew up and down in the air beckoning for her to follow, nodded responsively and stood up.

"Thank you," said the woman with gratitude, following her small companions.

—

Itachi was perplexed as he stared at the material in his hand. From the few hours he had had it in his position, it appeared to steadily be losing its magical effects. However all of a sudden, it started to regain some of its prior light, and was…blinking at him. It seemed as though the robe had a mind of its own, and that quite intrigued him. What was making it act up again?

Earlier he concluded that the farther he was from the robe's owner, the more shine it lost. Most likely whatever special effects the item held were lessened in intensity as well. He was beginning to wonder if the nettlesome thing had been worth the hassle of finding and pilfering. It was literally becoming nothing but a female fashion accessory without that eccentric woman from back at the lake to bring out its best potential.

The Uchiha raised his gaze to the sky, and took in the view of the now incomplete moon. Thinking back to his encounter with the robe's strange owner, he remembered her frantically mentioning the natural silver satellite in relation to her possession.

_"The moon…the moon…!" _

_"Give it back to me, please…! Before the moon is no longer—" _

Just what were the inherent connections between the robe, its mistress, and the moon? Itachi tried to think of the possibilities but could come up with none to satisfy his wondering. The woman as he remembered, appeared completely normal to him, and he had sensed not a single thing from her that would pinpoint her as being a kunoichi. Hell, she had not even tried to chase him through the woods for her precious item. She was a completely average human being.

So why had she had such a mysterious tool in her possession? What did it do for her? Was she able to call out its true 'power?' Why had she been rushing to get it back? Did the robe only activate its full power during the full moon? What _of_ the moon? How—?

Itachi's thought train was interrupted by a light snore. He blinked once, and stared across the fire to where his teammate still sat, snoozing. The blue man's back was supported by a tree, and his arms were crossed; his beloved weapon Samehada beside him on the dirt floor. Kisame must have really tired himself out from the mission they had handled during the day, if he was this exhausted. Rarely did the shark ninja ever make noise while sleeping. It was rather unnatural.

For about another ten minutes, Itachi drowned himself in his contemplations. Then he was interrupted again soon after, though this time not by Kisame. He felt the presence of another living being approaching his campsite from a good distance away. And by the instinctive feel of it he could tell it was that woman from the lake.

_How convenient_, thought the shinobi to himself, a small surge of excitement pumping inside him. Perhaps he would now be able to get the answers to the questions he had been pondering over for the last few vexing hours. Itachi soundlessly got up from his seat on the ground and quietly entered back into the deep forest, more mindful than last time of somehow waking Kisame. He didn't need his partner to be be awoken from his slumber right now—it would just invoke more hassles for him.

He failed to notice that was already a lost cause, however. Kisame, one eye open, stared in the direction Itachi had disappeared off to.

_I wonder what it is that Itachi-san keeps going back and forth to on this night._

—

"It's cold," grumbled Kagome, teeth chattering and her thin arms wrapped around her lithe body in a futile attempt to keep herself warm. "I hope we're close to my hagoromo."

The butterflies gracefully bounced up and down as if to answer her question.

As she followed her little companions through the dark forest, she was reminded of the man she would run into again. The jerk who had had the audacity to actually steal her robe. How thoughtless he truly was—had he even considered the fact that she would have to wander around stark-naked and nearly freezing from the iciness because of his selfish inclination to steal?

Kagome sneezed. She shivered, and tried to heat herself up by rubbing her arms, though it didn't help much.

"That asshole, I'll show him a thing or two when I get my hands on him," she spat with irritation in her voice. Kagome didn't even notice the fact that she had sworn—something she was taught very repeatedly not to do in the celestial world. Her elder sister had tried to bring her up very lady like, similar to herself, though it was obvious how different they were from each other, and that probably would never change. "Humans—my goodness—they sure have a lot of nerve taking whatever they want even if its not theirs."

The butterflies suddenly took flight into the vast sky above, abandoning their maiden, and Kagome instantly regretted her last words. In front of her was the man from before, and in his grasp he outrightly held her precious robe. She could only hope he had not heard her comment about mortals, or things could get very bad. Well, the better way to word it would be: even worse.

Unfortunately Lady Luck was not on her side—obviously she hadn't been this whole night.

"So you are not human," said the figure clad in black, staring her down with an uncomfortable intensity. "That would make sense."

Eyes wide, Kagome quickly tried to think of the best way she could answer him.

"Ano…not human? What are you talking about?" she piped, grinning disingenuously. Gods, was she a horrible liar! Just the tone of her voice gave it straight away, and Kagome knew it herself.

In not even a split second, the man disappeared from her view, and she felt the frigid touch of metal held dangerously against her neck. He was standing behind her. Things were spiraling down fast. Kagome knew that in the human world there were what the mortals called, 'shinobi.' Apparently this guy was one of them, and boy was her heart racing now. What was going to happen…?

"Mou," she whined, "just what do you want from me!"

Itachi thought she sounded rather juvenile. Here she was, a grown woman (he guessed), potentially about to lose her life, and she was crying out like a toddler instead of begging for mercy. But then again she "wasn't human," so perhaps that was why she wasn't acting as how they would normally. As he didn't favor taking lives for no legitimate reason, he wouldn't kill her, but that didn't mean he couldn't threaten her in order to extract all the information he sought. Besides, there was no choice but to keep her alive if he had been correct at guessing that the robe's power was linked to her attendance.

To test his theory, Itachi's eyes wandered down to the said item, which was currently held in his left hand. It shined brightly with an heavenly glow, and gave off a strangely soothing aura. Yes, it was now proven—the woman's proximity was mandatory for the robe's brilliance and capabilities.

"It's interesting, isn't it?" asked the female in front of him calmly, physical form still.

Itachi pressed his weapon a bit further against the woman's skin as a warning attempt. No blood was drawn from her.

"What are you?" he asked impassively, reiterating his question from their first initial encounter.

Kagome turned her body to face him, an intrepid move on her part. She was sure that he wouldn't try to kill her—harm perhaps, but not kill—after noticing his fascination with her hagoromo. Surely by now he would have noticed that without her presence, the robe's power dwindled down to nothing. Plus, she could sense that his curiosity was considerably greater than his killer intent. It was a risky gamble on her part, but at this point she had more to gain than to lose. And if he tried to hurt her, since he was so close she could probably just snatch the hagoromo from his fingers, and that would be Game Over. Even now that was her plan. Chat him up a tiny bit and when he's not suspecting it, steal back her robe.

"If you hand me back what rightfully belongs to me, I'd be more than happy to answer any questions you have," answered the maiden honestly. She didn't really expect him to comply, but at the moment that was her goal: to get him to do just that.

"That will not be happening," said Itachi flatly. From reading her body movements and noticing its tension, he had an idea of what she was trying to pull. It couldn't possibly make it anymore obvious with the way her eyes were glued onto the cloth. He tucked it deeply back inside his clothing, watching her for a reaction, and catching the annoyance in her blue eyes. The woman was significantly shorter than he by a good several inches, barely reaching his shoulders. She frowned deeply at his action of choosing to hide away her hagoromo, and chose to look straight up into his eyes; his kunai was still at her neck, positioned threateningly.

Kagome had the idea that this guy would not be easy to deal with. He was looking for the truth to his questions, and her sidestepping wouldn't work on him. Well, whatever, she would be straightforward with him. There was no other way to get out of this particular quandary.

"Look, regardless of whether I'm human or not, my hagoromo won't function without me. It's literally a part of me, and you can't get it to work for you no matter what—_especially_ if you kill me—I'm sure you've noticed. It won't be of any use to you, so would you please return it?"

What a bold female Itachi thought she were, to be able to speak so calmly in such a position, human or not. Either plucky, or very imbecilic. Though then again, perhaps by some chance she was immortal, and thus did not fear death? Somewhat like his colleague in Akatsuki named Kakuzu.

What a mystery. He wanted to know more.

Without answering her, Itachi withdrew his kunai and placed it back into its pouch underneath his Akatsuki garment, and then proceeded to take off the clothing material. Kagome, puzzled and confounded by what he was doing, raised an eyebrow and scrutinized him.

Itachi handed her the cloak, which she warily accepted.

Then he walked right past her back towards the direction from which he came; a flirtatious shine peeking out through his black shirt, hinting at the maiden to come forth and retrieve it back.

Kagome alertedly called after the man, "H-hold on! Where are you going, and what am I suppose to do with _this_?" She rushed ahead and placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from advancing any further.

"Your nudity is indecent," he answered simply, turning his head to face her.

"Mou…" muttered the woman, snatching her hand back and blushing madly in embarrassment. Then she remembered the reason _why_ her 'nudity' was not supposed to even be a problem right now. There was something much more important at stake!

Kagome hastily threw the cloak on her body, and went after the man who continued walking back to his camp. At a pace easy for her to follow, too, unlike before when he had sped away with her feathered robe. She could infer that he expected for her to go with him. She was about to run in front of him, stop him in his tracks, and demand her treasure back, until he spoke before she could even enact the idea.

"If you wish to have your robe returned to you, you will follow me," declared his deep baritone voice. "Kagome, was it?" Not awaiting her answer, the dark-haired male continued his steps, his pace still steady enough for her to follow suit.

If she was going to be stubborn and not answer any of his questions, there was no reason for him to stand there all night wasting his time in trying to interrogate her. As for the robe, since the fussy thing couldn't work on its own, it only made sense for him to make her follow him. That way he could tactically probe the woman into telling him what he wished to find out over the span of the next few days (hopefully) in keeping her around while at the same time getting his assigned missions done, and perhaps also see what the robe was capable of doing (again, hopefully) firsthand. Itachi was positive that the mystical item was worth looking and investing time into, and would prove to be highly useful—his sharp instincts told him so, and never before in his life had they wronged him.

Though the truly annoying part coming up would be having to explain to Kisame about the whole ordeal. Well on second thought it didn't even matter, he would simply give his partner a few short sentences (which were more than usual) and that would be that. The shark ninja would not question him, and follow along with whatever he chose to do, which was normalcy really.

Kagome didn't know what to find more surprising—the fact that he was still being such an almighty pompous and refusing to just hand over her hagoromo, or that he remembered her name, which she had said only once back at the lake. To add on, he wanted for her to go with him to who knew where. Was he trying to strike up friendship? Did he think he could somehow use her and benefit from the robe? Not that there was much to get excited about really, when it weren't as if the hagoromo had some sort of deadly destructive power to it.

Watching his back drift farther and farther away, she mentally sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Apparently there was no other way. She quickly jogged forward—careful not to trip over the length of the cloak she now wore—to catch up with the man she currently very much disliked and found to be strange.

"Hey, what's your name?" demanded the maiden. "I can tell you're not the most talkative person around, but at least tell me that." Her eyes lingered determinedly on the area where she knew her hagoromo to be hidden.

The dark-haired man did not turn to face her nor did his detached expression change at all.

He simply answered, in that nonchalant tone of his, "Uchiha Itachi."

Kagome really hated how emotionless he sounded when he talked. She couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going to have to go through in order to get back her feathered robe. But hey, somehow in a sick twisted sort of way, this was all kind of fun. It was something new and almost—dare she think it—_exciting_. She had no idea what was going to happen, and that gave her blood a new foreign rush.

Either way, she had about thirty days to wait out before the full moon came around again. Why not kill time?

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Need for Demon Intervention**

* * *

Slim, beautiful fingers worked accordingly with the clay mass in between them. The moist, sticky material was easily bent at will, and was beginning to take on the passable shape of an animal; all due credits to the creator responsible. Soon enough the finished product rested on a smooth and pallid palm, while gentle hazel eyes examined it with great interest. Not long after, the tranquil gaze shifted over to the other side of the small working table, where two earthy objects of the same quality were docilely stationed. One was sculpted like a bird, graceful with its wings spread far out, while the second resembled a practical human body.

"In this universe there exists three separate realms," said the woman to no one in particular, placing her newest art piece—a fox—next to its older, drier counterparts. "Respectively, in terms of order: the Celestial, Human, and Demon world. All beings reside in their proper and natural place. This is so because from the very beginning, the joyous budding of life, the ultimate Creator knew that angels, mortals, and demonic spirits could not coexist in peace. Humans, weakest and without any remarkable abilities, would be forced to the bottom of the food chain, while the celestial beings and demons would battle in a never ending struggle for dominance."

Silky black strands of hair waved as the woman leaned back comfortably in her luxuriously decorated chair. When finally at ease, she crossed a leg on top of the other, and gracefully lifted her right hand. Wrapped around her wrist was an unbelievably soft, weightless material, which traveled up her clothed arm, snaked around her small back, and returned to view secured on the opposite joint between her hand and forearm, in the same fashion.

Upon its mistress's wordless command, the hagoromo glowed a faint blue. It was not long until the same ethereal light enveloped the three inanimate figures on the table, and granted them temporary life. The clay objects danced for their female artist, and swirled courteously in the air before her, wishing for nothing but her amusement. The watching maiden's upper body slightly leaned forward in her seat, and propping her elbow against an armrest, placed her chin atop a closed fist.

"With separation between them, all the different realms passed through most of time in peace and order." Two of the three figurines rose up a considerable amount of height, leaving the last one to its lonesome, still spinning innocuously on a fixed location. Light brown eyes, glazed with powerful emotions which could only be evoked by specific memories, narrowed as the voice continued, "Though one day it became apparent that the demons were not satisfied. Somehow they discovered a fatal loophole, and after an extensive length of time spent planning and preparing, attempted an invasion of the celestial world."

.

.

.

She remembered, watching her courageous mother fight on the battlefield, alongside her sisters and the other Tennyo. The Celestial Realm, normally at peace and vibrating with the beauty of it, was completely different today. It truly was eerie, and very frightening, for a young maiden such as her to witness, when she had yet in years to reach even six decades old. She was still just a child. Everyone she knew was wearing armor and wielding some sort of weapon—swords, bows and arrows, and whatever else the amazing hagoromo could transform into in times of need—and fighting for the safety of their beloved home.

Those vile demons just kept coming in, large in numbers and seeming unstoppable. The majority of them were displeasing to the eye, and acted no better than bloodthirsty mongrels. It was made obvious that they were the weakest of their kind, and easily taken down. Seeing as how there was the lower class, however, there appeared to be the higher type as well. These, the "new and improved" bunch, had resembling humanistic features, and were exceptionally stronger than their pitiful counterparts. During the battle, she saw several male and female demons who she would not have hesitated to label as 'pretty.'

But what the young child noticed most of all, was the vibrancy of blood. _Drip_, _splat_, _pop_—it was everywhere. Whether it be tainting the body of a celestial maiden or a demon, dead or alive. With so much of it around, the pungent smell was starting to creep upon her as well. What was this putrid scent? She hastily covered her mouth and nose with her dainty hands, but the horrid stank slid through.

"My…l-lady," groaned a familiar voice from behind her. When the child turned her eyes were forced to drink in the horrid view of a suffering maiden: deep gashes and bruises marring a once gorgeous face; copious amounts of blood everywhere on her broken form. To make matters worse, before her former nanny could utter another word, the tip of a fine sword was driven into her skull. The impact was so fierce that pieces of flesh and more crimson wine were splattered, though this time onto the young princess herself.

Time had just stopped at that moment, and it appeared her heartbeat had as well. What she had just seen happen in front of her, the footage of it all, replayed in the young tennyo's mind. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped dumbly; her shaking arms reaching up to her head and latching onto her long black locks in a deranged sort of way.

Before she knew it she began hyperventilating. The shock taking hold of her mind and body was so much that she couldn't even scream.

The sword was now pointed at her. Tears raining down her pale cheeks, the young girl shut her view off from the world and braced herself for whatever was coming; shaky breath hitched in her throat, still unable to cry for help. She pathetically hoped it to be painless.

"Now now, Sesshoumaru, this sort of end is not befitting for a princess, wouldn't you agree?"

"Out of my way, fox, or I shall have you cut down as well."

Then moments later, there was yelling from both warring sides, and the child knew—her mother had turned to the celestial world's Final Resort. Her vision grew very hazy, and she took one last glance up towards the sky. Looming above her were two male demons: both tall, handsome, and sporting luxurious silver hair and voluptuous golden eyes. One of them had large animalistic ears adorning his head, and that was all she saw, before she blacked out.

.

.

.

"…and with the use of the celestial world's Final Resort, the force of the invading armies were vanquished. The demons had not been able to foresee such a devastating assault, and were utterly defeated, with more than three-fourths of their numbers annihilated. Both sides suffered heavy injury and losses, but in the end the tennyo claimed victory over the youkai."

Before she could continue, the sound of poised footsteps made their presence known, and the speaker raised her eyes.

"Right before I went in to how the pact between our realms was made," mused the woman, still seated. She then straightened up in her chair, taking up a more decorous pose for her guest, and steeled her gaze. "Hello there, Sesshoumaru," greeted her regal voice.

As the maiden looked him over, she couldn't help but get a mental chill, even now; the images of him from the great war never leaving her. In terms of height he still towered over her easily just as he had those many decades ago, and his body was hard and built like metal, as to be expected of someone high class of his kind. Though the more stunning features of Sesshoumaru were his physical looks. With his flowing silver hair, molten amber eyes, and perfect skin, he truly was a sight to behold. She had to dismiss the loathing in her heart.

He reciprocated her greeting in an equally polite manner, addressing her name with the proper honorific title. Though it didn't take a scholar to uncover the blatant distaste that came along with the words when they rolled off his tongue. Rarely ever giving genuine respect to those not of his race, Sesshoumaru truly was a dignified and righteous demon—perhaps a tad too much.

"I had originally called for a meeting with Inutaisho but he couldn't make it, I assume?"

Sesshoumaru, devoid of emotion, replied indifferently, "My father is ill and has sent me in his stead."

"I understand," answered the tennyo briefly, unable to offer any condolences for the majestic creature who had brutally slaughtered her nanny so long ago; not that he would have desired it from her anyway. "Have a seat, this won't take long."

The humanoid demon did as told, and now sat, facing the woman across her delicate wooden table. His crystallized golden eyes were linked onto her equally hardened hazel ones, not even the slight curiosity he was feeling showing in them. Sesshoumaru's figure was both alert and relaxed in his chair, and he seemed ready to pounce at any necessary moment. He paid no heed to the celebrating clay figurines between them, disregarding them as frivolous magic play and not worth admiring.

"I am in need of your assistance," the dark-haired maiden spoke carefully, "and in return for the favor, I will bestow _it_ back into the hands of your kind." Judging from the slight, renewed flicker of light in his golden orbs, she could tell Sesshoumaru's interest had indeed been piqued.

"And what would this particular assistance that you seek from the Demon Realm be?"

—

"Itachi-san…" was all Kisame could say, as he critically observed the petite female shyly trying to hide (without success) behind his partner. She avoided eye contact with him, making it quite obvious that his intense gaze was making her highly uncomfortable, and giving him a sort of twisted satisfaction from it. Though in her defense, the rising sun glared hot rays into his face, forcing the shark ninja to move a tiny distance on his own toes for new comfort.

But back to the real business: really, what in the _hell_ was going on? When Itachi was gone all night he had expected the man to be back by morning with some sort of prize, like an extravagant jinchuuriki catch, or maybe an edible rabbit or three (which he wouldn't mind because at the moment he was simply starved)—just, at least, _something_! The last idea to cross Kisame's mind was that the Uchiha would bring back…a female. She was even clothed in his Akatsuki wear—honestly, how was he supposed to interpret _that?_

She appeared to be painfully average, strength wise. He could not sense anything off her body which would lead him to believe she was a kunoichi. The woman was definitely not a jinchuuriki, either. There was only one other explanation for what was going on. Of course when it came down to it, Uchiha Itachi was still a human male freshly introduced to adulthood, so him having sexual needs was understandable. But to pick up a random wench in the middle of the forest so late at night—he should have at least had the decency to wait until they came across a village of some sort to bed with a whore from a proper establishment. Just not one from the wilderness!

Kagome watched the figure in front of her with interest. He seemed to be in very deep thought, and as suble emotions played across his face, she couldn't help but wonder at what he could possibly be thinking about. A small smile graced her lips. At first she had been sorely intimidated by the large male's appearance (he reminded her of an earth inhabiting animal she knew as the shark) but now she was fairly entertained by the ironic 'cuteness' in someone with his looks being perplexed.

Before she could say anything however, Itachi took the preemptive.

"Her name is Kagome and she will be staying with us for a period of time, due to reasons I will not be sharing. You are to keep her safe in situations necessary," he spoke coolly, his manner of expressing himself undecipherable as usual. "And you will not harm her in any physical way, Kisame." He emphasized the last part of what he said, slightly heavier than the former. Kagome was curious as to why he would have to say such a thing when the shark-man was his friend…or was he not?

"Understood," Kisame said with a nod, albeit rather reluctantly. He was about to open his mouth again, for he had questions that demanded to be answered, until he saw a warning look in Itachi's eyes and decided against it. The blue-skinned man was used to receiving such unsatisfying explanations from the Uchiha, but in _this_ sort of situation that really just wasn't enough! Regardless, he knew things wouldn't go his way, not when it came to the ex-Konoha ninja. Though the woman on the other hand, perhaps—

"Hey," said person spoke, a hint of bashfulness in her soft voice as she simpered. "Kisame-kun, right?"

Unsure of how to respond to her 'friendly approach,' he simply replied, "Yo." Yes, Kisame then thought secretly to himself. He would somehow get the woman to be alone with him, and _then_ he would make her talk. Especially if Itachi wasn't around, that would be much too easy. His partner had said that he was not allowed to hurt her, but he did not say _threatening_ her was off limits—what a full proof idea.

He was in luck.

Approximately one hour and a bit of traveling later, Itachi left the two alone in order to pursue the task of investigating a nearby village for possible jinchuuriki vestiges. That particular assignment had been the main reason for the male duo coming to such an area. Recently Akatsuki was fed information on rumors circulating several locations regarding bijuu, and organized pairs of the organization were sent out to either confirm or disprove the gained knowledge.

Thus, Kisame was stuck at the moment sitting cross-legged atop a large boulder, Samehada faithfully at his side, as he watched the dark-haired female before him playing near the river like a silly young fledgling. She was perched at the edge throwing pebbles, with her legs dipped in the cool refreshing water, the Akatsuki cloak hiked up to her thighs.

Itachi had gone off by himself, explaining briefly that it was unnecessary for both him and Kisame to be present in the village when the mission was so simple. Though the latter knew what the Uchiha was really thinking, which wasn't very hard in this sort of predicament. The reason he had told the shark ninja to stay back was to guarantee the odd woman's safety—because _anything_ was safer than showing up with a pair of Akatsuki members in a place littered with shinobi.

"Kisame-kun, come join me!" invited the woman. She had her hand up and was motioning for him to approach her, a welcoming smile on her face as she watched him.

He grabbed a hold of his precious Samehada and did as told, but only because he was so bored out of his mind. With the gargantuan sword resting peacefully against his huge shoulder, the animalistic man plopped down next to the fair-skinned maiden. She looked up dreamily into the clear blue skies, and he awaited for her to speak.

"Ne," she began as the sunlight danced across her gentle cerulean eyes, "there's actually a lot I want to ask you."

Kisame remembered his earlier thoughts. How coincident—there was much he wished to know from _her_, as well.

Taking his silence as acceptance, Kagome began, "First if you don't mind telling me, where are we?"

What? Did she really just ask such a ridiculous question?

"…and how come you and Itachi wear these," she pointed at a single cerise cloud, "matching cloaks?"

The woman was unfamiliar with Akatsuki—no wonder she was unafraid. Wait, did this mean she was clueless of Itachi's occupation as well? He mentally twitched at the way she said the Uchiha's name so comfortably, as if they were intimate.

"…and, what kind of a man is Itachi?"

Kisame, finally speaking before she could continue, took the chance to stab blindly, "You don't even know what type of a person he is, yet you slept with him?"

"_Mou_!" cried the woman loudly in response, her complexion instantly reddened. "What gave you the idea to come up with such a crazy _assumption_!" An angry scowl marred her pretty features, all the more proving her innocence.

The ex-Kiri ninja digested this piece of information with difficulty. She didn't appear to be lying at all, so he could take her word for it. Though unfortunately, this only made things more complicated. If the woman wasn't some insanely powerful and useful kunoichi, nor a jinchuuriki, _nor _a lover (or bed warmer)—why was Itachi keeping her around? Kisame thought there had to be something that he was missing, not seeing. Yet he just could not figure it out, at least not yet. In the meanwhile, although he had failed to extinguish any of her curiosities, it was now _his _turn to interrogate.

Eyeing Kagome with suspicion, Kisame asked crutly, "What _secluded _village are you _from_?"

_How rude, _thought the tennyo to herself, not missing the fact that her questions had gone blatantly ignored. She felt like she was going through a replay of her and Itachi's first encounter. Then, realizing what she had just been asked, Kagome inwardly contemplated. She had obviously said some things she should not have, judging by Kisame's reply. For future purposes in being safe and to avoid looking like she'd lived under a rock all her life, later she would have to catch Itachi alone and ask him to inform her of basic knowledge regarding the human world.

But for now:

"Well"—Kagome's tone suddenly grew very soft, and dejected, "—Itachi did say that when he found me in the forest back there, I was knocked out cold with a bruise on my head…_" _Bingo. She had always since birth, been such a horrid liar, but surprisingly in her current calm state, the effortlessness came naturally to her. Besides, at the moment there was simply no other option; and perhaps, the fact that she found all of this quite _entertaining _made it even easier to lie. Now hopefully her shark would take his bait.

Kisame's form relaxed a little, his body having been more tense seconds before in anticipation. So that's how it was. Supposedly, the woman had lost her memories somehow? Still…that did not explain why Itachi had brought her with him, and on the side: who knew how long she were to stay with the duo? His beady white eyes narrowed as he studied the female sitting beside him. She was aware of his staring and shifted nervously under his heavy gaze, not unlike when they first met hours ago.

_Something's amiss. There's something this little wench is not telling me._

The pride Kagome had swelled with moments earlier was now nonexistent as she forcibly accepted another failure (briefly reminded of the first one with Itachi back at the lake). She truly was an atrocious liar! The tennyo only hoped that Kisame would not push the subject further, or call her out on her false statement.

_Quickly_, she told herself, _I have to come up with a distraction_.

Before the man with a fierce appearance could open his mouth, the maiden quickly spoke. "Say, Kisame-kun—your physical features are really unique. Want to tell me a bit about your heritage? I'm very interested," she chimed, feigning a happy grin on her face.

The male raised an eyebrow, and if he had been caught off guard by her request he did not show it. Rarely did anyone ever ask him about what she just had, nor of his origin (though they probably didn't get much of a chance to). Come to think of it, he wasn't entirely sure himself. He had never had a family, at least not one that he remembered.

He could only recall prowling the unwelcoming streets of Kirigakure at the ripe age of five, alone, searching for scraps of food to feed himself with. For him, those had been the difficult times of his life. A child with no one to depend on, no one to care. It had taught him a vital lesson, the kind you kept with you until the day you finally died: that in order to live you had to be strong, because no one cared for the weak and helpless. The Mist's harsh ways had enforced and drilled that unspoken rule into his brain.

A dim flicker of emotion passed through Kisame's eyes, if only for a mere second. Kagome did not miss it, and she felt a sort of guilt in her heart, knowing that she may have just made the virile man remember something painful. Out of instinct she reached out, wishing to comfort him. Her warm, soft hand made contact with his rough, callous complexion, and during the very few seconds that their eyes met, Kagome saw something heartbreaking.

To her, eyes were the windows to ones soul, and Kisame was no exception despite his intimidating appearance.

But as quick as it had happened, it ended just as fast. The large man dealt a hard blow to the tennyo's arm, shoving it aside and forcing the tiny yet tender contact between them to break. A small squeak of pain and shock was elicited from the surprised female. On reflex, Kagome quickly withdrew the now bruised appendage to her chest, cradling it with her other, uninjured hand.

"Don't touch me, wench," Kisame sneered as he shot up from his seat, a feral scowl on his lips. As he once again stared down at the woman, though this time with much more malice, he couldn't help but sorely detest the look in her eyes. They were not hateful nor did they carry the expression of fear (which he loved and had hoped for), but instead, they seemed to hold…_pity. _Gods, the amount of nerve this one woman had in her small body. He was starting to feel very resentful of her, and wished he could dispatch her on the spot; a familiar bloodlust arising in him.

Not long after, the maiden flew up from her seated position as well, trying to match up to the shark ninja's enormous height; her efforts in vain. Kagome's lips were curved downward, and her brows knitted together.

Then, dainty hands on her hips, the dark-haired female growled at Kisame, "My name is Kagome, not wench—"

As she continued on, pronouncing the fine syllables of her name, the ex-Kiri shinobi could only think_, _again…

_The nerve of this damn woman._

Had Itachi arrived a moment later, he may have _accidentally_ beheaded the female with Samehada. Kisame would have gotten a considerable amount of pleasure out of doing it, too. But alas, good things took time. He would get the job done, one day—presumably whenever Itachi decided the woman's usefulness was drained; whatever her 'usefulness' was, anyway.

"Kisame," called the other Akatsuki member, his voice meant to somewhat calm down his riled partner. Itachi, having felt his colleague's killer intent from a fair distance away, had sped up on his way back to where he'd parted from the small group. With two medium-sized packages secured under his left arm, he had arrived upon the scene of his burly companion ready to strike, and the woman ahead challenging him to do so.

Feeling the slight warmth of the mystical robe hidden in his clothing, Itachi decided: he would never leave the pair alone again. He couldn't, lest one of them die—and the woman would be the one to perish, which he was not wiling to let happen. There was still much for him to find out regarding her and her involvement to the "hagoromo."

"There was nothing of relation to a jinchuuriki in the village," Itachi informed his accomplice, as he walked toward where both Kagome and Kisame stood. The latter straightened his tall muscular figure, and nodded as he assimilated the knowledge. Kagome blinked, wondering what he was talking about (_Jinchuuriki? What's that?_). Then, taking notice of the generous items in the man's possession, wrapped properly like gifts, she was plagued with even more curiosity.

"Welcome back," saluted the tennyo, gracing Itachi with a warm smile.

From the side Kisame grimaced, finding the woman to be something akin to what was called a "suck-up."

Itachi gave her an acknowledging nod, and not forgetting the load he held, ordered, "Come with me." Then he followed an imaginary path up along the river, towards an area where masses of bushes and trees were conveniently placed. A pink glow winked at the tennyo from underneath where it was concealed.

Before going along, the woman turned her head to Kisame, and stuck a portion of her tongue out at him in a mocking fashion. Then without waiting for a response she sped after the swift Itachi, her fingers pulling upwards the bottom of her cloak so as to keep her from tripping. The shark ninja's eyes narrowed at the back of a lithe figure, donned in his partner's mantle. He would await the day for when he could finally rip that woman's precious skin off her bones.

—

Once they reached an area where Kisame nor anyone else could see them, Itachi gave one of the two packages to the woman. The dark-haired female quickly undid the strings and ripped apart the pretty wrappings. At the sight of the first item her gem blue eyes sparkled with joy. Her hands undid the neat folding of the cloth, and she raised it up as high as possible in order to admire the work. Consequently with her actions, the sleeves of her cloak fell back as well, revealing her forearms; one of them sporting a fresh, dark bruise. Realizing the proof of her encounter with Kisame was showing, Kagome quickly lowered down her flesh appendages. But it was already too late, for the astute Itachi had noticed.

"It's beautiful," chirped the tennyo, speaking in regards to the yukata which she ran her fingers over appreciatively. "Thank you Itachi, I'll wear it well."

The man undid the second package on his own, and handed a black pair of open-toed knee-length boots to Kagome.

"These are the shoes shinobi women wear. They allow for easy foot movement and you will be able to run in them," he explained. "As for whatever personal undergarments you may need, I will allow you to purchase them on your own later. Change into these for now." With that said, Itachi turned and walked away a generous distance, stopping behind a tree.

Kagome, blushing slightly from the man's mention of her necessary undergarments (boy, it must have been awkward for him to say that to her), undid the cloak around her body. She slipped it off her form and folded it tidily, before dropping it gently atop tossed wrappings lying flat on the grass floor. Then, for the second time grabbing a hold of the yukata, she took a moment to admire it once again, before dressing herself in it. The garment was a snug fit, and it was nice to wear something that hugged her figure to a comfortable degree. The rich cotton texture was also a delicious feel on her skin; not as good as how her hagoromo felt, but very acceptable nonetheless.

Not long after, Itachi and Kagome left the quiet and secluded area, walking side by side; the former again reunited with his Akatsuki cloak. The tennyo admired herself in the river that accompanied them as they steadily moved along. Her reflection showed her clothed in a yukata the color of sky blue, which greatly accentuated her lovely eye color. Traveling from the small of her back to the upper right side of her waist was an intricate pattern: a thin, white-colored trail of butterflies. The sleeves were large and loose at the ends, and the length of the yukata was moderately short, ending mid-thigh. Tied around the area above her hips was an exquisite silk belt the hue of snow.

"Kagome," said the man, drawing her attention away from the river. "The injury on your arm—"

She knew what he was about to say. The tennyo quickly interrupted him.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just fell…on a rock," she told him with a lopsided grin, her hand at the back of her head. Her lips twitched, knowing in her heart how witless her excuse sounded. Kagome didn't desire trouble though, and telling Itachi that Kisame hurt her would probably bring just that.

The shinobi saw right through her. "I advise you exercise more caution around others. I will not always be able to arrive in time."

A small pout played at Kagome's lips, as though she were a scolded child, but she nodded in understanding. She had to admit he was right, as without her feathered robe she was completely vulnerable in the human world. Though that _could _easily be fixed if he would just give it back to her. At the same time, however, she felt Itachi's proximity was mandatory for her survival in the mortal realm. He had a good sense of it (she knew that for sure) and she trusted him to keep her priceless hagoromo safe. There was no better option for her to stick with during the span of the next month. So although it was to a certain amount, she had faith in him, and for those reasons alone she would continue simulating gregariousness and act as though she were his 'friend.'

"Thank you again Itachi, for the gift," said the woman, her polite tone veritable. She could infer from the quality of the clothing that it had cost a pretty price. It certainly was nice of the man to purchase such good materials for her when something average would have sufficed as well. He certainly knew how to appeal to a celestial maiden's rich taste.

Itachi glanced at her. "It's merely a necessity." His shark-resembling companion soon came into view. In almost an instant, said ninja's eyes connected like magnets to the ones of the woman next to him. An air of tension rose as the two, their distance closing in, did not break contact but merely continued in a silent test of dominance.

This would prove to be troublesome.

—

"Honest to gods, child!" cried an exasperated old woman in her early seventies to the two adult shinobi in front of her. With a wrinkly finger she tapped fiercely at a face in the Bingo Book that one of them held out open for her. "That S-class criminal Uchiha Itachi strolled in here, bought a yukata from me for his lady lover—granted he didn't say so himself, he told me her eyes were blue!—and after paying went straight out the exit!"

The purple-haired female jounin raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What was he wearing, Kodai-san?"

"Erm…can't really describe in detail, young one. But he had on a shirt and pants, that's what I remember!"

Chuckling lightheartedly, the other jounin, a handsome blonde-haired male with dashing features, closed his Bingo Book. Well that was a nice little hoax, not that it had been believable from the start. Though when the aged grandmother could not claim that "Uchiha Itachi" had been wearing his Akatsuki cloak, the game instantly ended. Dear old Kodai-san of the village's renowned dress shop—it seemed as the days went by, her memory and ability to recollect thoughts grew worse and worse. Though as she slowly lost her sanity, oddly enough, it appeared as though her amazing talent for weaving would never die until she did.

"You kids better hurry up and chase after him before he gets too far!"

—

Back at the palace in the Celestial Realm, a willowy figure sat at the throne, immersed in melancholy. The woman was stone-still, and the only things of her body moving were her hand and wrist: twirling a clay fox figurine. Worried hazel eyes stared ahead into a divine mirror, watching as the magical glass revealed to them a figure clad in sky blue, walking next to two virile men dressed in matching black cloaks.

"…imouto," murmured the Lady of the Tennyo world.

—

The air was thick with malice, and malevolent energy. As he strolled through what he not-so-affectionately called the "Hell's Garden," Sesshoumaru kept a firm grip on Bakusaiga, ready to lash it out at any moment. The gods only knew what _he_ grew in this wretched place, breeding devilish plants that did much more nefarious deeds than just smell noisome and look grotesque.

Moments later just as he predicted a rogue, possessed plant shot out towards him, teeth bared and watering with a bounteous amount of saliva. Sesshoumaru effortlessly disposed of the creature with his powerful weapon, and upon sensing a familiar aura form behind him, turned.

"And to what do I owe this visit, Sesshoumaru?"

From the foggy mist, a masculine yet lean form materialized in front of him. A handsome demon with long silver hair not unlike his, and molten amber eyes also matching his own. But those certain details were the only similarities the two shared. Sizable fox ears adorned the male's head, and a large matching tail swished behind him in excitement. Clothed in full white and boasting flawless pale skin, the creature gave off the impression of purity, though its fiendish aura said otherwise.

Indeed it had been a long while since Sesshoumaru had had the unwanted pleasure of meeting this particular youkai. The memory of their last encounter was not a very pleasant one to recall, and had definitely left a bad impression. The refined dog did not favor him by any means, but nevertheless—

"Your services have become needed, fox."

—he was the one Sesshoumaru could count on to get the job done: he, Youko Kurama.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Sesshoumaru's Choice**

* * *

An invisible breeze carried itself elegantly through the night, sweeping up rogue leaves for a midair roller-coaster ride. It had others of its kind following in suit, all doing their job in drastically lowering the forest's temperature. Earlier in the afternoon it had been much warmer and actually a tad too sunny, but over a mere few hours the weather had performed a complete dive.

The goosebumps all over Kagome's uncovered thighs attested to this. She vainly tried urging them away, by producing heat from the friction of her rubbing the palms of her hands against her bare limbs furiously. To no avail, that was.

After a while and a disheartening sigh, she finally gave up and resorted to leaning her back against the tree trunk behind her. To preserve what little heat she could, the tennyo tried curling her body up tightly, blanketing what was possible with the large sleeves of her yukata. The night was ridiculously cold, and it wasn't of any benefits towards her that the winds were growing bolder and more merciless at a rate of what _seemed_ like every few minutes. Even while just thinking so, a current came by unexpected and nipped sharply at Kagome's ankle, causing her to shiver.

Nose numb, the quivering woman raised her head to the clear sky. "W-why in the heck does it h-have t-to be…so c-cold down here…" To her annoyance, Kagome could not even stop the chattering of her own teeth. The bullying weather, among many other things, was a definite new experience for her down in the Human Realm. She sighed, wanting to tear up like a little baby. "I sure miss home right about now." The Heavens were never so frigid, and instead always perfectly warm, yet with refreshing winds; not overly hot, not icy cold. She was unused to the dealing with such a situation as now.

Lowering her head, Kagome pouted miserably. Why she had been left behind to wait for the two men, was a mystery to her. Before they left she had tried to stop and interrogate them, asking why she was not allowed to come along. To her curious questions they had said nothing of value (Kisame had reprimanded her, telling her not to be so _nosy_), with Itachi only saying that they had 'business' to take care of in a nearby residence, and that it would not be long. ("…oh no, several hours sure isn't a long time at all," whispered the maiden quietly to herself upon her recollection, the sarcasm evident.)

Then Itachi had proceeded to mechanically inform her before his departure that she shouldn't try to escape during their absence, for he would put up sensor jutsu around the entire site and if she tried anything he would be alerted immediately. A stern, warning gaze from his dark eyes had served as an adequate warning to Kagome, who was forced to relinquish any sly plans she had had in her head. After digesting all of that, the shark-man Kisame himself had felt relieved, deducing that she must have been his partner's hostage; which was _fabulous_ news to him, because _all_ captives were thoroughly executed after their purposes were complete.

Feeling an almost painful tickling in her nose, Kagome shut her eyes and raised both her hands to it. She braced herself expecting to sneeze, but after waiting twenty torturous seconds and still unable to relieve herself, the feeling was still there, and it felt _bad_. Thus the tennyo was put in an even more vexing situation.

"Jeez!" she cried to no one, exasperated. The winds howled mockingly and soon after, the awaited (and annoying) sneeze finally came. "…_ah…ahchoo_!_"_

—

"It's my turn to deal with Akatsuki now, eh?" snorted a middle-aged man with fiery red hair, his eyes scanning the two rogue S-class shinobi challenging him. He wore a strange headgear, the shining silver plate located on his forehead classifying him proudly as a ninja from Iwagakure. Bracing himself for combat, the male continued, hoping his words would serve as enough distraction for him to take the preemptive strike. "Makes me wonder…which bastard back home was the one that sold me out to you scum."

A split-second later, the man unleashed at least a dozen kunai, the metal blades attached with explosive notes; causing a huge boom upon landing and initiating the fight. Itachi and Kisame, familiar to the process of combating jinchuuriki, already began moving stealthily within the smoke, planning their ambush; their minds already wheeling with the objective to neutralize the lone shinobi. The latter Akatsuki member's enormous sword was wriggling impatiently in his grip; the sword hungry with anticipation, having a hint that a scrumptious chakra source was nearby.

Kisame smirked, noticing its reaction. "Looks like Samehada's getting excited."

"Doton: Doryuusou! (Earth Element: Earthen Rising Spears)" boomed the voice of the redheaded man, sparing no time when the clouds of the debris cleared. Long spears shot out immediately from the ground, made of the same substance itself. As many as twenty lunged towards the two partners, pointed ends dangerously sharp.

Itachi had no difficulties dodging the large projectiles with his amazing speed. He jumped on top of a particularly massive one and expertly launched forth at his target, having taken advantage and gained momentum. His right hand was unable to be seen through the long sleeve of the thick cloak he wore, but it was ready any moment to whip out the kunai it held. Kisame, being the brute force he was, destroyed the spears with his sword instead of evading them, the monstrous weapon's swing snapping the such in half as though they were mere twigs. He stayed back, in the chance that the target would most likely come his way at some point, knowing his partner had already leapt up ahead.

Metal clashed against metal as Itachi and the seething jinchuuriki went head to head, weapons drawn.

"You will be coming with us, Yonbi."

—

Sesshoumaru stared at the darkness that resided past the bridge ahead of him, the gateway which lead into a totally different realm. The structure was wooden with red railings, and went up into a completely pitch black path with no light. This was the entrance and exit to the Demon Realm, the place where it began and ended. Hordes of demons surrounded him on each side, waiting for what was supposed to happen; some more patient, and others less. Regardless, the conversations of both reached his enhanced youkai hearing.

"That fox…he has much gall to be running late."

"Indeed. Is it truly alright for Sesshoumaru-sama to put the fate of our realm's hope on _his _shoulders?"

"Why was Youko Kurama chosen? I want to know that…!"

"If Inutaisho wasn't sick and dying in his bed—"

Suddenly without warning, an immensely strong wave was unleashed upon the crowds; the threat oozing with a killer intent. The majority ducking in fear, and some knocked back several steps by the mighty force, nearly all the lower youkai—everyone of the likes situated in the back—released terrified cries and shrieks. Their pitiful reactions scratched annoyingly at the sensitive ears of the more high class and powerful beings directly at the fronts of the the audiences.

Sesshoumaru, having swung Bakusaiga to issue a fair warning on all the youkai who were simply talking _too_ much for their own good, slowly sheathed his demonic sword. Back straight with dignity as always, his calculating golden eyes scanned the creatures around him, all of them now deathly quiet and still. A ruling portion of them were scared out of their minds, their instincts telling them to flee. The tantalizing smell of fear entered his finely trained nostrils.

Yet there was one individual who was completely undaunted, and heading to the front: a new player. "What's this? Have you planned a good-bye party for me, Sesshoumaru?"

Having a trail of the fox's scent, Sesshoumaru's eyes followed it to lay his vision on the latecomer. Dressed in his usual pristine white clothing, Youko Kurama walked towards him, facing the current general of the Demon Realm without any trace of intimidation, nor the respect the former justly deserved. Behind him his long silver tail and hair flowed in accordance with his confident gait. Several female youkai swooned, finding him to be just as lovely, if not on par, with their Bakusaiga wielding lord. Even a few of their superior counterparts, spectating from the heads of the crowds, could not help but admire him with their unspoken thoughts.

"You are late," Sesshoumaru replied, his voice lacking emotion; his eyes saying much more with the hard gaze he directed on the fox. Regardless, there was no time to waste. He looked to his left to acknowledge a beautiful demoness whom was identified as his mother, a regal dog like himself, by giving her a curt nod in urging her forward. Like her son she had the similarly colored lustrous hair and molten amber eyes, as well as corresponding markings. Wholly silk and made of the finest materials available in their realm, her dress was just as elegant as the rest of her; the trims lined by her long white pellet.

She strolled over as signaled, her movements supple and lithe. Both hands upheld, she proudly presented to the whole living population a luxurious, finely jeweled box. Once she was beside her son and facing him, he opened the container and handed Youko the small item. It was covered in fine crimson fabric, which left much to be desired, as many watched in awe while wondering what could possibly be inside.

"The tennyo"—several youkai growled upon hearing the word, expressing the bitter hatred in their hearts, "—have bestowed back upon us one of our ancient treasures, in order to complete this task," Sesshoumaru informed the fox, as well as everyone else, watching as the latter surveyed his new possession with great interest. The only times his countenance ever lit up in such a way were during events such as this, when he had something of high value between his greedy claws. _A pitiful creature, driven by his materialistic desires_, thought the dog, recognizing the ecstasy in golden orbs not unlike his.

"So it is," Youko approved, feeling the shape of the object through the fine covering. He smirked, turning taunting eyes to the male before him. "You trust myself, an infamous thief, to not flee with this in my possession?"

Whispers emerged from the crowd, many enraged and in disbelief.

"SILENCE!" Sesshoumaru's mother bellowed, demanding the obedience of her people; to which they complied right away.

His expression stoic and showing no traces of hesitation, the dog placed a clawed hand on the hilt of his sword. Numerous sets of eyes widened, confused as to what was going on and whether they were about to witness a battle between _the _Sesshoumaru and Youko Kurama. Both of them were renowned for either their monstrous strength or unparalleled abilities in the demon realm. A fair number of youkai prepared themselves to escape should a fight break out between the two. If such a thing were to take place, the whole area would most likely be lain to waste.

But to the relief of many, that was not what were likely to happen, and everyone watched with their full attention as Sesshoumaru challengingly pointed the tip of the inscribed blade at Youko's nose. The fox did not falter, and instead morbid amusement danced in his amber orbs.

Words precise and to the point, Sesshoumaru spoke, "As having fought by your side during the war against the Tennyo"—again, much _hissing_, "—I firsthand witnessed your loyalty to our home and honourable ruler, Inutaisho. You are the only one fully capable of completing the mission that was entrusted to us, in return for the Hope of the Demon Realm."

Upon hearing what they had lost so long ago to the celestial maidens, and reminded of what they still pined for, many youkai among the crowds howled woefully.

"If this Sesshoumaru is mistaken in my judgment we will battle here before the Bridge, and upon your death, another competent youkai will rise to replace you."

Gold stared into gold, the silence overwhelming.

Youko closed his eyes, allowing a smug smile to form on his lips. "As overconfident as ever, aren't you Sesshoumaru? Some dogs really don't change." Instead of whipping out his illustrious weapon, the fox pocketed his newly gained artifact, and Sesshoumaru likewise placed Bakusaiga back into its sheath. Both standing as nobles, unruffled, neither of their body languages implied that they were to engage in combat.

A mutual understanding had passed between them; the youkai general already aware of the fox's answer. Words proved unnecessary.

He had seen it in Youko's eyes during the brief eye contact. The inextinguishable flame that burned within all youkai: the unfathomable _Demon Loyalty_ that all those originating from his realm possessed. His people. They were a myriad of different species, boasting differing values, statuses, and morals—yet in the end they were all creatures residing in _their_ Demon Realm. Sharing a home and sharing the same pride; the magnificent, unimaginable pride of being youkai. Their population may have had fought amongst each other many times in the past, and brought up petty quarrels which sometimes turned unbearably brutal, but when urgent times called: when other forces threatened them, or their union was necessary for the greater benefit of their own cherished world, they would rise as a whole. Just as they had against the Tennyo once before.

They were strong; they were one; they were _youkai_.

Youko turned his attention to the gateway before him as Sesshoumaru moved aside, allowing him unbarred access to it. At other times, the road leading to other realms was strictly closed, (credits to the foul celestial maidens) but today, for him personally it was opened. To the fox it appeared as though the mysterious doorway was the route to a whole new different world—and it was.

As he passed by, eyes closed and smiling complacently to himself, he gave the dog a two finger salute. "I'll see you soon, taichou.

All the youkai be it the lower, middle, or higher classes, roared encouragingly after the fox whose form slowly disappeared from their view upon entering the obscurity. They cheered for him with raised fists, supporting him and rooting for him. He was their only hope in restoring the Demon Realm back to its former glory. To bring back what had been lost for much too long.

Sesshoumaru chanced an unreadable glance at his mother; she caught it, and nodded reassuringly.

—

"Itachi-san, let me take care of this," suggested Kisame, coming in between his partner and the freshly transformed behemoth. "Samehada's been _itching _to bite a chunk out of this guy."

The Four-Tailed Giant Monkey stood under the moon, beating its ginormous chest with fists just as impressive in size. When it exhaled, a ball of blue fire shot out from between its teeth, aiming for the Akatsuki duo who dodged the potentially fatal assault with minute difficulty. Whipping its flaming tails back and forth, the enraged beast drew back its giant appendages, most likely planning to hammer them down and strike the two ninja below.

In response to the proposal, the dark-haired shinobi straightened up from his combat position, complying to the shark-man's wishes. "Make it quick, Kisame."

He didn't want to spend too much time on the battle with the mysterious woman far away, back alone where he had trapped her. It had already been far too long—several hours. Despite the information they had received, the Yonbi had been in a farther location, which they had been able to figure out solely because of Samehada's ability to sense colossal pools of chakra. Itachi's instincts just told him, after witnessing what he had of her and her cheeky personality already, that the female seemed more than slightly _danger _prone_. _He unconsciously felt for the hagoromo secured between his chest and clothing, feeling the warmth.

"Oh, this'll only take a few minutes."

—

Kagome twitched, feeling a peculiarity in the air that for some reason she couldn't quite identify. Something _big _was happening right now—she could just tell, by the jittery feeling crawling underneath her skin. It was making her quiver more than she already was before, though this time not from the cold. Hands wringing, she inwardly wondered when Itachi and Kisame were going to return. She felt so uncomfortable, was freezing, and _starving_. A low-spirited _grumble _came from her stomach, and she rubbed it with little enthusiasm.

A rustling in the bushes alerted her.

Eyes wide, she called out to the darkness, "…Itachi?"

The human reply she sought did not come, and instead the plants made noise again. Heart skipping a beat and palms now clammy, Kagome forced her back to make total contact with the tree bark, as though somehow that would spare her from the _bloodthirsty bear _about to attack her. _Whatisthatwhatisthat! _she repeated in her mind, frantic.

As if to sate her curiosity: out popped a lone fox. It wasn't even fully grown, and still just a kit.

Blinking at the furry yellow animal, Kagome slowly relaxed, before letting out a silly and obnoxious laugh, trying to calm herself. "Oh I'm so silly, what was I so scared about? Of course they wouldn't have left me behind if there were wild predators in this forest."

"…" The fox curiously traveled up to the woman's feet, taking the opportunity to sniff her. She was harmless, but meat—perhaps a good candidate for him and his mother fox's next dinner?

Then she slumped, sighing. "That Itachi made it so I couldn't leave until he came back, but he sure didn't think about someone _else_ coming _in_."

As if she hadn't already dealt with enough for the night, there was a sound of footsteps. Ears perked, beady eyes staring at the source of the noise, the kit fled without hesitation, realizing impending danger was near. His mother would have to wait another night until he could bring home a scrumptious meal.

So relieved, Kagome didn't even notice the fox's hasty retreat, and instead groaned, "_Finally_ you're back Itachi—"

"…!"

This time her reaction was appropriate for what met her eyes: Kagome screamed, horrified.

—

Kikyou was perched royally in a chair, arms folded and leaning back, watching the show in front of her. She beheld the scene as three figurines danced before her, their movements restricted and permitted only by the power of her hagoromo. There was something grander and much larger behind the clay pieces, resembling the shape of a large rectangle. It looked vaguely like a coffin, and was shielded from the world and the Queen of the Tennyo's eyes by a thin blue veil, providing absolute privacy for what laid underneath.

"Mother, are my actions far too rash, or are they appropriate for the present situation?" she murmured questioningly as if conversing with someone else, her voice light and airy. "I am forced to grant the defanged youkai a chance at redeeming themselves, because there is no other favorable option. Yet, is that a mistake?"

No reply; a pregnant pause. Raising a slim hand to her chin, Kikyou created a thoughtful image.

"It must be all right, Mother…the Celestial Realm _cannot_ be without Kagome, after all. You and I are both aware of that."

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Bane of Hoshigake Kisame**

* * *

When Kisame had arrived back to the campsite without his partner, he was slightly disturbed by what met his attentive white eyes. Itachi had chosen to stay back at the battlefield and guard the Yonbi, until Zetsu arrived to take its de-transformed body to the headquarters in order to situate it for Akatsuki's next bijuu extraction. The shark-like shinobi had been tempted to ask what his reasoning for that was and why they couldn't just bring it with them both and wait for their colleague's arrival. However, as if he had known what was on his mind and did not wish to answer him, the Uchiha had directed a colder than usual look in his direction. Just slightly; subtle enough to get his message across.

So now, with Samehada fully wrapped in its bandages and slung over his back, he watched the scene before him. He knew the strange and terribly bothersome woman named "Kagome" was odd beyond belief, and quite abnormal indeed. But this just broke the record, because she was currently doing something that practically _no one_ ever dared to do.

Her sapphire eyes were wide in fascination as she ogled his plant-like companion, a shinobi who hailed from the Grass village. She was actually _touching _the strangely teethed plant that emerged vertically from inside of the man's clothing. Curiously, she ran the palms of her hands up and down, and in circular motions, unable to believe what she was seeing. Not just on the outside either, oh no, she actually had the nerve to trace the zigzag lines that could probably more than easily bite her fingers off.

As for Zetsu, he seemed to be enjoying her display of fascination over his…_unique_ physical traits. The white half of his face was smiling serenely, silently encouraging the female and her soothing strokes, while its darker counterpart was—although not grimacing as it usually did—smirking, an evil intention behind its sinister expression. Slowly, the enormous Venus fly trap began to close in on a pair of wandering hands, ready to claim a fragile, and most likely _toothsome_ dinner—

"Zetsu," he called, aware of what his companion was attempting to do. "Itachi-san's waiting for you over in that direction, near the start of the mountain area." Kisame, while pointing with a fine blue thumb towards where he spoke of, made his way over to the two people who had just noticed his presence. His carnivorous teammate appeared agitated, as both sides of his faces were either frowning softly or scowling angrily; annoyed that he had walked in at the wrongest time. He watched as the ex-Grass shinobi wordlessly detached himself from the female's touch and allowed himself to be absorbed into the earthen soil, disappearing from sight completely without bothering to bid goodbye.

"Wow," breathed Kagome, amazed by what she had recently witnessed. "Kisame, did you see what Zetsu-san just did? I've never seen anything like that before."

"That's nothing special," the giant Akatsuki member grunted, a tad irritated with how she was calling him by his name as if they were good friends, instead of the slightly more proper "Kisame-kun," she had adopted the first day they met. The woman was so aggravating to him, he would have been purely _ecstatic _to personally spectate Zetsu swallowing her up in one gulp, killing her off forever—_hell_, he would have thrown money at him for doing it too.

But alas, Uchiha Itachi would most likely be very, _very_ displeased if he allowed such a wondrous fate to befall the damsel. A brief conversation they had shared moments ago, right before splitting came to his mind: "_Kisame, do not lay a hand on that woman_."

"Where have you and Itachi been? And why's he still not here?" questioned the current distress of the man's existence, her expression easily showing she was feeling inquisitive. The little fool had no idea that she had been so close to being a meal, for a _plant_. Nor that he had saved her. He considered telling her the truth so as to presumably make her feel grateful, and become pressured into leaving him alone, since she _shouldn't _pester her great savior.

But then the more he thought about it, he realized she would most likely continue to harass (he considered it that) him even _more_, simply because her naïve mind would assume he had pulled her away from the clutches of death due to him actually _enjoying_ her presence.

Screw that.

"Don't you know better than going around touching random shinobi?" he asked sarcastically, ignoring the woman's prior question.

In response he received an indignant "hmph!" from the female, and she instantly crossed her arms to evince her displeasure.

"I was just examining him," she defended, lips pursed childishly. "There's no crime in that, is there?"

The man resisted a strong urge to roll his eyes, finding her ignorance to be limitless. She truly must have been from a foreign village that had seen no sunlight for decades, if she were this oblivious. He also hoped for her sake that she would never become a full-fledged kunoichi, because whatever village _she_ supported, she would be making them into the laughing stock throughout all the nations. This woman probably couldn't even survive out in the woods on her own. _Why_ had Itachi given him this burden, just why?

When she realized she wasn't going to be getting a verbal answer, Kagome allowed herself to release the last bits of her negative emotion through her nose, a slightly rebellious, windy sound resulting from it. She then let her arms fall to her side and went to sit back down at her original spot, against the bark of a tree. The tennyo rested the side of her face against a palm, and glued the elbow of that hand against a raised leg's kneecap, staring interestedly at the sky, recalling what had just happened in so short of a time.

After the fox cub had left her to her lonesome to deal with the footsteps earlier, she had been frightened—even more so, when the bizarre (terrifying at first, until she got used to it) half-plant individual had stepped into the area. But after her initial shock, and screaming her head off for a good few seconds, she had calmed down and eventually noticed the cloak wrapped around the extraordinary male's form.

Then she had questioned him if he were a friend of Itachi's, as they donned similar shrouds of fabric. The new arrival had answered her with nothing more or less than silence, and it was then that her dangerous curiosity had been piqued. Dauntlessly she had proceeded to stand up and approach him, convinced that he was a companion to the two men she currently traveled with and would not dare harm her. Her hands had began wandering on their own, displaying her interest through moderate actions—

Whatever Kisame might have been thinking at the moment, his train of thought—along with hers—was broken, by a loud _growling_…from her stomach. Kagome laughed nervously, trying to cover up the embarrassing noise with the sound of her tittering voice, hoping the man had not heard.

Though he did, and a single closed eye twitched.

—

"I see, so you want me to inform Leader-sama of your reasoning, for wanting to extract the bijuu at headquarters instead," responded Zetsu, glancing at the jinchuuriki held in his grasp who had just moved by a centimeter, too weak to do more. His darker half took the initiative to voice his concerns next, saying, "_Who is this woman traveling with you? Kisame appears to tolerate her presence._" There was still a sliver of his grudge remaining, from having been interrupted in his plan of ingesting his would-have-been dinner.

"She is directly involved with the item," Itachi answered nonchalantly. "It loses a portion of its powers whenever she is far away, so I assume if she were to die, it would become entirely invalid."

Zetsu nodded tersely, omitting the fact that he had almost eaten the female of their topic. Then he did not speak another word, and holding onto the Yonbi's host, disappeared together with him into the ground, soon to emerge in Akatsuki's key hidden lair.

Once alone, Itachi reached inside his cloak, feeling for the reassuring warmth that was situated above his chest. He closed his crimson eyes, their colors beneath the lids turning back to onyx as he relaxed; a rare moment that only the hagoromo was able to provide him with. The sensations the holy material blanketed him with were amazing: things he had never felt for so long.

—

"U-chi-ha, I-ta-chi," whispered the tennyo with raven hair softly, putting stresses on the syllables as she did. Her face was dangerously close to that of a certain Akatsuki member possessing the Sharingan. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping while leaned back against a large boulder, across from where she herself had fallen into slumber the prior night against her reliable tree bark. Kagome had eventually succumbed to the defeat of the hunger pains Kisame refused to cater to. When having awoken in the morning with the newly introduced sun blessing her with its enticing rays, she had found him immediately in her groggy vision.

Kisame had gone to tend to his own business without a trace, and Kagome assumed he went to bathe or breathe in some fresh water—whatever it was that fish-men such as himself did in the early cracks of dawn. So, deciding to entertain herself, she had at least spent the first thirty minutes studying the aesthetics of the human man before her, jotting mental notes.

It was rare for her to behold the sight of just a male, as the Celestial Realm was a world created for and inhabited by only women. Her heavenly sisters believed that those of the opposite gender were simply horrible and far too lustful creatures, who would force a female down and shackle her without a second thought, if only to fulfill their own selfish desires.

But she herself could not see what was so terrifyingly grotesque about men. Sure, they were very…rough around the edges, rather, as proven by both Itachi and Kisame's masculine behaviors. As for the other shinobi she had met recently, that went by the name "Zetsu," he had been rather tame compared to especially the latter of the former two, yet she wasn't sure if he could be considered male. Did flowers and plants have genders, anyway? Oh, they must have, or they wouldn't be able to procreate—but then…ugh. Finding the mystery too difficult for her brain to handle, so she quickly dismissed it.

Nonetheless: she was a very inquisitive celestial maiden, very indeed. That was what lead her into crawling over to the snoozing Uchiha on all fours, attempting to be stealthy in order to not awaken him. She saw the teasing glow of her hagoromo from behind the insides of his cloak, but ignored it for now as it was not the topic of her current interests.

Still, to Kisame who already regarded her as a freak of a female (and not in the _good_ way) and had experienced her ridiculous spunk of a personality, _and_ seen just how unpredictable she could be from the past night (with what she did involving Zetsu), it was no less shocking to walk in on what she did _this _time.

He had left the campsite temporarily in the wee break of the morning in pursuit of a calming activity, to serve as an excuse for him to be away from the mosquito-like woman (no…in fact, she was worse; at least you could kill bugs without fearing Itachi's reaction) and decided to take a morning stroll.

Now, the corner of his blue lips twitched in reaction to the unnatural scene taking place before him.

After the woman had gently said Itachi's name, each mini-part in timely intervals, she had proceeded to slowly raise her right hand towards his face. Kisame felt compelled to rush in and break her limb, and tell his partner that he had done it for his own safety, because _surely_ she was about to try murdering him in his sleep. But no…

Being Uchiha Itachi, a man who had been ANBU captain at age 13; who had slaughtered his entire clan before deserting a village that had praised and worshiped his capabilities; who had even inaudibly demanded Kisame's respect, and won it the first time they made acquaintances; who had nearly complete mastery over the Sharingan—he could hardly be an easy assassination target. As anticipated, the dark-haired male's eyes snapped open and his left hand was suddenly closed over the woman's wrist, which was leveled with his nose. She raised her brows, impressed by the man's advanced reflexes, before giving him a mirthful smile in spite of her compromising situation.

Then, what happened next made Kisame rather numb on the inside, and he could only watched with furrowed brows.

"Good morning," she had greeted, before continuing what she started. With the tip of her finger, her wrist still held captive, she rubbed the tip of his nose—Uchiha _Itachi_'_s—_left to right, right to left, side-to-side at a moderately fast tempo. She did it just a few times before stopping, still that smug, happy expression on her face which disgusted Kisame. To the latter's surprise, she had not been cut down on the spot by his partner, and instead the male had shown no visible reaction; onyx eyes emotionless as ever as he simply lowered the female's wrist back down before releasing his grasp on her.

At that point Kisame had turned around, pretending not to have witnessed anything. He heard the shuffling of the woman getting to her feet, and knew that his comrade had risen as well; the Uchiha just didn't make _any_ noise in whatever he did. Then there was a patter as the overly daring female swept the crumbles of dirt off her knees.

"Kisame," called Itachi, with the same monotone he always incorporated into his speech.

The shark-man turned steadily on his feet, having to put up an act that he had seen _nothing_ strange just now. His associate was standing, with that _woman_ by his side, who was occupied by a pair of squirrels lounging in the trees, driving their teeth into nuts, working rapidly to reach the cores.

"Yes, Itachi-san?"

"We will head to the central hideout."

"With…?" His white eyes wandered over to the innocently distracted female, and then to the Sharingan user, who was giving him a single look that should have answered his unfinished question. To others, the ex-Konoha shinobi's stoic gazes all appeared the same, but after having been close (in physical proximity, not friendship-wise or any mumbo jumbo like that) accomplices for so long, Kisame had figured out that there were certain "levels" and "translations" for each one; nowadays he communicated better with the Uchiha after having figured the such out.

But still.

_Why_, Uchiha Itachi, _why_?

—

Pein was situated in the chair of his room, staring blankly at Konan over his steepled fingers, leaning forward onto the desk before him; his body language informing the kunoichi that he was in deep thought. He had just received news from Zetsu that Itachi was soon to arrive at headquarters with Kisame and a magical item—as well as a relative woman?—in tow. He couldn't help but try and imagine what the mystical tool that had caught the Uchiha's attention might possibly be. If it were something excellent, it could definitely help Akatsuki's chances of gathering all the bijuu at an even faster rate; the idea appealed to him.

"The more you think about it, the longer it will take to arrive," Konan deadpanned from the other side of the room, her perspicacious eyes transfixed on the open pages of a book.

—

He had not smelled the bewitchingly pure scent of a tennyo for so long, that it nearly fried his mind upon doing so. It was quite intoxicating, and hinted of flesh that would be shiveringly delicious for him to deeply sink his teeth into. Having given into temptation just once, he had done so during the war between the youkai and tennyo. No, that did not mean he had engaged in sexual activity with the maiden; he had, in fact, hungrily pierced her skin with his fangs, and helped himself to blissful tastings of her enchanting blood. The male had believed that the celestial being should've been grateful towards him, for having been met with a more elegant end, rather than at the claws of a low-class demon.

Though, that was probably one of the many reasons Sesshoumaru had taken a personal disliking towards him. All he knew was that the dog and himself had many differing morals and values—though it was natural, judging by their species. The mutt was too high and mighty to take pleasures in what he considered to be "dirty, dishonoring acts," while the fox breathed for such moments; the crude excitements. That last quality had also probably been what made him a better candidate above the rest for the mission bestowed upon the Demon Realm. After all, most of the youkai were deathly afraid of leaving their domain and being placed in another world—they feared it immensely.

But he, Youko Kurama, _lived_ for such greatnesses.

The incomplete moon illuminated his lovely form as he kneeled to the dirt, a threateningly clawed hand tracing feminine footprints that had already been engraved in the ground when he arrived. A delightful trembling ran down the fox's spine, as he took a great whiff of the scent that had been there, quite a while ago. Even now, the tiny remains of the tennyo he was seeking were still present, and he couldn't help but linger a little while longer in the spot, before standing up.

As his lips curved back into a deadly smile, the fangs in his mouth glinted dangerously. He continued his hunt.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Share With Me Thy Courage**

* * *

The substantial deluge was hefty and adamant as it hailed down on the highly industrialized village, possessing not a scintilla of forbearance. Above the myriad of metallic skyscrapers, bloated clouds operated feverishly in order to release the cumbersome burdens they virtually evermore carried. For three foreign arrivals, one of the initial few details to snag their attentions was the vibrant, neon red glow greeting them from every height, angle and corner. Striking vermillion signs, boasting excellently-calligraphed kanji, were ubiquitous in the grim, inanimate settlement. In face of the unrelenting darkness that had jointly arrived with nightfall, their mutual luminosity was merely accentuated in an even more stunning and eerie fashion.

Hovering deplorably amidst nebulous skies, the inadequate moon served as no worthy contrast in terms of grandeur.

Kagome inhaled a breathful of the misty air, taking into account the odor that was thrillingly novel to her. With the employing of her worldly senses, she thoroughly sopped up the other elements of the environment surrounding her like a desiccated sponge. As she scampered faithfully behind two male figures her sapphire eyes peered up from under a modest umbrella, sparkling bright with curiosity as they flickered to various areas, never lingering at a certain spot for an extended period.

Her exposed toes were lacking sensation, numb as they had previously been overcome by the nippy temperatures and frequent splashing of glacial puddle water. She doggedly ignored the discomforts located at her feet and bare thighs. Much more fascinated was she by the countless, colossal buildings exhibiting hospitable yellow beams through unveiled windows (albeit seemingly devoid of living people).

Guiding the tennyo's path ahead were the duo S-class criminal shinobi of Akatsuki: Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Rain pelted the surfaces of their traditional bamboo hats and the hanging white strips were swollen with saturation. Their fixed gaits displayed composure and cool, especially when compared to that of the excitable maiden behind them. The burlier of the two ninja couldn't help but feel peeved by Kagome and her artless mannerisms.

Simply due to her seemingly infinite needs and desires—the such consisting of mostly baths (she were zealously insistent on those), constant eating throughout the day (where did she put it all?), prolonged rest, _attention—_the journey to the main base had taken much longer time than what he considered acceptable.

What rather mystified him, however, was that when faced with these ludicrous demands, his phlegmatic partner (a man who had thoroughly slain his clan aside from his younger male sibling, and always got down straight to business, never being the type to permit bullshit) actually gave _in_ to them. All the while as he donned his signature, impassive mien, Uchiha Itachi had indulged nearly every one of Kagome's frivolous whims and fancies. The reasoning behind that, dear Kami forsake it, Kisame did not know why—and could assume no logical explanation.

Thus, though he did not say nor express it, the shark-man was vexed; irritatingly so.

Even the vigorous Tobi he could tolerate without itching to sever off the man's incessantly animated limbs. On the contrary, and opposition to Deidara's divergent opinion, he mildly appreciated the masked colleague's effervescent attitude, as it often enlightened the overly dreary atmosphere encompassing their felonious organization.

_Her_ on the other hand, this unforeseen and difficult vicissitude dubbed _Kagome_, was situated on the reverse end of the spectrum. It may have somewhat had to do in regards with the indelible fact that he himself had grown up isolated in seclusion since early childhood, with nix to depend on but his individual strength and ruthless ways of the shinobi, but…

—regardless, it irked him greatly: Kagome's blatant inability to help herself, and her nonsensical penchant to drift towards perilous situations.

By now, he had—grudgingly—rescued her from the unforgiving clutches of death _several _times (in Itachi's inexplicable, temporary absences), and those had been incidents occurring _after_ the close call involving Zetsu. He had not joined Akatsuki with the intention of being a hero, dammit, but she sure played the role of a guileless princess seamlessly. Kisame merely executed the implicit duties his Uchiha associate without a doubt anticipated of him, lest he be held accountable for negligence.

Samehada reciprocated his sentiments, and both shared a distinct, straightforward desire: to _shred_ the nettlesome wench's legs to ribbons and _drag_ her to the hideout. It was the greatest possible alternative and just the tantalizing, sadistic idea made his mouth water.

Sadly, good things were always so far away from reach.

The humanoid triad moved briskly through a spooky, obscure alleyway before arriving at a new sinuous path and continuing ahead. All sounds of their travel were effortlessly conquered by the uncharitable downpour's own raucousness, and their scanty traces obliterated by the impetuous rivulets dancing a frenetic dance across cement pavements.

Kagome was exerting additional effort to keep up in par with the robust shinobi, who were leading her to a place she knew not, as they gradually increased their superior pace. A violent gust of wind rushed past her and attempted in sabotaging the secured grip she had on the bottom of her dainty (yet durable) paper umbrella. Itachi had procured it for her upon their entry into what he'd told her was an "unnamed country." She was relieved that he had spent the time to do so on her behalf, as she found firsthand that said nation was highly prone to enduring showers and spontaneous storms.

The tennyo surmised from their subtle transition in speed that wherever their precise destination was, they were shortly to come upon it. She was eager to finally gain benign shelter from the discordant weather, and the men must have been as well. Though if she had to be honest, she assumed Kisame purely wanted to distance himself from her as far as possible—the obdurate ninja didn't seem to particularly delight in her presence…

—suddenly out of the blue, a _spine-chilling_ impression hauled the celestial maiden from her bemusing, and she ceased to an abrupt halt.

With the vigilance of a stirred doe, she steadily turned her head leftward, as though expecting to see something—or some_one_. Kagome's speculative gaze was met with an innocently vapid silver wall far off in the distance, as well as a generous profusion of water in a more personal proximity. Sizable, transparent blobs skated rapidly off the trimmed edges of her umbrella and burst open on concluding, harsh ground impact.

Nothing out of the mundane…

Even so, it was yet she had to be relieved of the strangely bizarre sensation that she was secretly being _watched_. She quickly alternated directions, this round facing the right. However, the woman frowned as her efforts again proved futile and yielded nothing, to her disappointment. But, her developed intuition couldn't possibly be deceiving her (as that were duly improbable), so she refused to surrender.

Resorting to a 'clever' artifice, the tennyo demonstrated an innocuous shrug and sighed volubly ("Well then… I'll just get _going_, I suppose."), before dramatically lifting a semi-bare, freezing thigh to hint in a theatric style of her intended advancement.

Then she spun back in a swift motion.

"Aha!" chimed the woman triumphantly, the soles of her female ninja boots planted firmly on the concrete, her finger pointing accusingly at a—

Kagome arched a confounded brow and tilted her head to the side, perplexed. "It was… you?" she murmured, unconvinced.

The tennyo lowered her upraised arm to her side, her attention transfixed onto a white _butterfly _fluttering serenely before her. It shared with her temporary relief from the torrent (courtesy of her sturdy umbrella), and as it flapped its diminutive wings it executed complex, intricate movements. "The weather here must be hard on you, huh?" asked the maiden softly. Snowy-colored adjuncts beat vacuously in response.

_"_Stop dawdling, will you?" Kisame called from further up. His complaint succeeded in hitching the ebony-haired woman's notice, and it wasn't long before she complied. With piercing eyes he observed her as she regarded the hovering insect once more, before jogging up to him and Itachi. Then, as the small group renewed their expedition through the miserable melancholy that was Amegakure, he couldn't resist forming another question in his mind: _Why is _she _interested in the brat_?

(It was prevalent knowledge that white butterflies were indigenous only to areas of vastly differing climates.)

Moments later, the trio entered an inconspicuous building, which from the outside boasted naught but a lackluster façade. The interior was just as ordinary and unexciting: pasty white wallpaper, a few wooden chairs spread out here and there, and a random couch-like furniture situated in the dusty corner.

Itachi monotonously instructed Kagome to discard her umbrella at this point, and she did as told, choosing to prop up the device against one of the antiqued seats.

"Thanks," the tennyo whispered to the inanimate object, appreciative, "you were a big help."

Afterwards, she returned to the sides of the two ninja who had accompanied her for nearly a week now; both unmoving She had been about to query over what they could possibly be hoping for, by standing immobile in silence, when Kisame knowingly uplifted a coarse, purple-tipped blue hand to the wall. He confidently pressed the bottom of his palm on the insipid exterior, and in consequence the unpretentious accessory adorning his ring finger fluoresced yellow.

Kagome released a breath of amazement as she saw what transpired next.

From what was no more than a blandly decorated surface before, a large rectangular outline defined itself. Following in succession, the inner contents of the lineation was split neatly down the middle in a vertical slice. The sides then parted on their own and revealed what was evidently a clandestine passageway leading into a mysterious and unlit domain.

The tennyo's fingers twitched on their own accord, revealing her inner uncertainty.

An influence of foreboding swept over her, and she looked to Itachi. Their gazes locked, and as Kisame proceeded first through their discovered access, the Uchiha urged her to do the same with a concise nod. Biting her lower lip, the maiden squared her slim shoulders in sheer bravado and reluctantly joined the shark-man on the other side. She was as stiff as a rusted machine. Kisame had to refrain from snorting out of contempt for the asinine female, for her apprehension was laughably discernible. Definitely not kunoichi material, he mused.

Next, Itachi joined the duo in a smooth stride, and squandered no time as he faced the unhidden doorway right after. Although there was nothing solid for him to rest his hand upon, the shinobi's palm lingered where Kisame's had approximately been. Just as his comrade's had, his individual ring (which contrasted a tad in appearance, Kagome noted) shined orange. Immediately the walls that had prior parted slammed back together in unison with a deafening _crash_.

Caught by surprise, and alarmed by the startling noise, Kagome emitted a small cry from her throat and stumbled backwards. She would have fallen gracelessly to the floor, had it not been for the sturdy build that stopped her clumsy descent mid-motion. It was in that very second that light, albeit barely adequate, was produced. The torches hung up on the sides of the tunnel sprang to life.

Glowering down at the celestial maiden was Kisame, waiting long-sufferingly for her to disengage herself from him.

Kagome recompensed him with a crooked grin, before hastily regaining balance on her own feet. "…sorry," she said sheepishly.

She turned to look at the area Itachi had sealed, and through the passable illumination saw that it was wholly unrecognizable as the open gap it had been half a minute ago. The tennyo walked forward and knocked experimentally on the uncompromising wall, before placing her own smaller palm atop where the Uchiha's had been.

It didn't budge a centimeter, as somewhat expected. Kagome found the stony surface was cool to her touch, and she couldn't help but be astounded by the clever concept.

"You will be unable to summon the passage on your own," said Itachi in a prosaic manner.

"I know that," the tennyo replied defensively, tearing herself away from the marvel to place her attention on dim onyx orbs. "I was just interested in how it works."

Kagome did not fail in detecting the underlying message of the man's words: he was indirectly telling her that there was no way to escape on her own, and cautioning her against even trying. Through the short period of having known the Uchiha, she'd found that he was rather astute—excruciatingly so. It was immensely difficult to get anything past by him without gaining his acute attention.

At this point, all she knew was that when the time finally came for it, she would have to orchestrate a cunning stratagem of her own in order to stump the adroit human and return to her Celestial Realm; sublime hagoromo in tow. For now she would drift tranquilly amidst the oncoming flow, and pray to be met with no ominous waves. Surely within the next few weeks she would grow better acquainted with the taciturn shinobi named Uchiha Itachi, and most likely extract from him details she could leverage for her own undisclosed endeavors.

Yes, her plan was impeccable—he was merely a _mortal_, in the end.

As the triad proceeded deeper into the hideaway and down several flights of stairs, their enlarged shadows trailed obediently behind them, projected widely on the lit brick walls. Crackling flames, providing sufficient brilliance, strutted dynamically in the precincts of their metal receptacles, casting auburn glows upon three wandering figures. There was an unusual, musty smell lingering in the air, mixed with the heady aroma of burning fire. The temperature inside was toasty and much better preferred, though, compared to the outside weather's.

In spite of that meager comfort, Kagome was somehow feeling worse than she had out in the rain. Subtle, warning tremors slithered down her backbone.

_Why does it seem… like something's amiss in here_…? she contemplated, wary.

Kagome's lips formed a grim line and her eyes, glossy with the distorted mirroring of lambent flames, widened over her sudden epiphany. _It's the same. The exact same impression I got in the forest those few days ago…! _The tennyo could recall it perfectly now: the mild consternation that had swept over her the night Itachi and Kisame left her unattended for hours. She unconsciously wrapped both her arms around herself, becoming anxious. Her steps grew heavier. _What could it be? It's so cold… and hostile. This is ten times worse than what I sensed before… It's so much stronger. _

Daring to lift her head, which had been dipped low in somber meditation, the woman regarded Itachi's back. His black cloak was slick with the moistness that had pelted it not too long ago. Through his layers of attire, from the center of his chest a pink shimmer called faintly to her, relaying a covert message only she could decrypt—and Kagome understood.

Her concerned hagoromo wished for nothing more but to be able to comfort its lady mistress, whom was clearly bound on a steady decline into the quicksands of distress.

Kagome spared a pensive glance at Kisame, as well, for a good measure, before immersing herself in her reflection. _Now that I think about it, just the fact that their 'headquarters' is located in a place like this and hidden so well, is… suspicious. What do they do, anyway_?

Whenever she had tried probing the Uchiha for an answer to the such, he'd always had a way of diplomatically brushing her off. The only answer she had acquired from him was not one to savor: a simple claim that he and Kisame worked for a "private organization." As for the shark-man… Well, there was no hope in finding out _anything_ from him. Not if she were the person to ask.

Quietude exercised its authority for the following several minutes, permitting only the sound of varying footsteps and fluctuating feminine breaths. Soon, there came a concluding section of the tunnel that lead into a significantly wider, more spacious area that was no longer visually aided by blazing torches. Jaw muscles locked, Kagome reaffirmed her hold around herself. _It's directly up ahead…_ she confirmed miserably.

While they neared the less-than-welcoming end, Itachi slightly turned his head, just enough to analyze Kagome's cringing figure from the corner of his eye. He had long since picked up on the waves of panic being exuded from the woman behind him. Simultaneously, he'd also noticed the dramatic transformation in the manner of her steps—which were usually buoyant and light—when they became brooding and weighty, and she started practically dragging her feet. Her breathing had also accelerated.

He knew, without a doubt, as he now studied her clamped mouth and downcast gaze, as well as her shrunken form, that she was in a state of apprehension. It was a novel sight to him, as up until now he had only seen the enterprising, indomitable side of her. Even before his partner, Kisame (who was the type to instill fear in regular people upon initial sighting), she had displayed not an ounce of terror.

She was naïve and candid, poking and prodding at everything and anything, if only to sate her illimitable curiosity; not unlike a faultless babe that's gained knowledge to the cosmic universe for the first time. Yet, here she was now—a pitiable craven—quivering in dread when nothing of hazard even faced her.

_She is disturbed, but for what reason_? considered the Uchiha, before reverting his vision back to its frontal place.

They finally came before the section of the pathway, where up ahead, companionable light no longer existed. Kagome stopped cold in her tracks, and the two acute men before her did not overlook the absences of her steps in their hearing. After both turning on their heels, Kisame was the first to voice his thoughts.

"Hm?" he hummed, the sound guttural as it left his throat. "What is it _now_?"

Kagome's nails raked across the fine silk of her yukata's sleeves as she fisted her hands; frail limbs were wrapped protectively around her petite form. Her eyes were low to the ground, and the last of the remaining torches projected athwart her complexion a heated, orange hue. "I'm not going," she muttered.

"That's quite the bold statement to make," retorted Kisame with a sneer. "But unfortunately, you're not the one calling the shots here. Now hurry up." He withheld himself from adding the rest of what was distinct in his mind: …_before I carve your limbs off and haul you myself, princess_.

It was nerve-wracking for her.

"I'm… scared," the tennyo whispered feebly. Her frown only expanded as she continued, "There's something up there…"

Kisame was just about ready to step forward with the intention of hectoring the woman into doing as she should, when Itachi made the preemptive move instead.

The Uchiha confidently extended an unfurled hand towards the woman, his movement unsurprisingly lithe.

"I will not allow harm to befall you," he assured with tact. His attempt was much more fruitful in its bearings than that of his blue associate's, as it managed to educe at least the slight raising of Kagome's chin. She peered imploringly at Itachi, a trifle of timorousness in her eyes as she scrutinized the shinobi who was half-shrouded in gloom.

The tennyo caught an alluring glimmer originating from Itachi's torso, the gleam calling endearingly to her. She considered the man's appendage. "…you promise?"

"I give you my word."

Kisame's eyes narrowed pensively as he yet again found himself at the exasperating mercy of his enigmatic thoughts. Why in the world was _Uchiha Itachi_ deigning to practically _coax _a _child _into behaving as propriety necessitated? What could possibly make the woman before them so special that she was to be handled as though she were a fragile gem? It was already out of the question that Itachi had plucked the troublesome little thing from where he had found her for no valid reason.

Whatever the rationale was behind the Sharingan user's actions, he knew it had to be plausible. After having been acquainted with the superior albeit younger ninja for years, he'd ascertained that there was never a time when Itachi did something without unerring justification.

And he had never minded the reticence of his taciturn colleague—he appreciated it, actually—when it came to those matters. At least, not until now.

Silence ruled supreme, and the air was thick with unsaid tension. Itachi's caliginous eyes were riveted to Kagome as he patiently kept his hand out before him. Beside him, Kisame was ensnared by internal turmoil as his psyche attempted to work its wheels in the direction where he wanted them. The lone tennyo of the party gulped down a particularly difficult gob of saliva.

With the final encouragement of her mystic robe, Kagome progressed forward and took the dark-haired man's hand in her own. "Then I'll trust you… Uchiha Itachi."

From that momentous point the three continued in pressing ahead, walking side by side with Itachi in the middle. To his right was Kisame, vexed but showing zilch on the outer shell, and on the left Kagome, seeming not as afraid but still cautious. The deific cloth located underneath his shirt radiated a palliating wave of energy, and its mistress instinctively leaned in to the man confining it beneath his apparel.

Noticing the unexpected firmness of Itachi's hold on her, that combined with the nearer proximity of her hagoromo placated Kagome by a considerable margin. She recalled a phrase Kikyou had enlightened her with (among other things) multiple times in the past, as she sought to better her younger sister's general ken: "_A person's inner self is conveyed through the grip of their handshake. In just that single gesture, there is much you may learn about them_." Although the current deed slightly varied, its concept was similar. If her sagacious elder sibling's words were correct (and seldom were they not), then regardless of the fact that she still couldn't shake off all her anxiety, the tennyo knew she could rely on the reserved shinobi.

Near instantaneously after their arrival into the centre of the hollowed zone, recognizable luminosity once again bound to life. Lining the voluminous walls of the enormous underground chamber in a bordering fashion were countless torches, many more than before, each several inches apart from the next; all reviving to vibrancy one by one in whirlwind speed.

A sharp gasp of terror escaped Kagome's mouth in response to what met her eyes, smack dab in the middle of the commodious cavern.

Greeting her wordlessly was a titanic monstrosity sited motionless before the trio of shinobi and tennyo, designed in the inexplicit semblance of a human. The head was imprisoned by outsized wooden columns; its nine reddish eyes sealed tightly and its mouth bound, as were its ginormous hands by the wrists as they protruded from the unfeeling dirt floor. But it was so much more than just the physical appearance of the behemoth that evoked dismay from Kagome.

_That…that thing… _She cleaved instinctively to Itachi's solid arm. _It's harboring so much bitterness inside…so much resentment…! _

"Itachi," the woman whispered, her tone wobbly. Her eyes refused to leave the menacing spectacle before her, even as she intuitively reached with her unoccupied hand for the hagoromo laying in wait at the ninja's chest. Kagome placed her flesh atop it, desperately seeking the refuge of her celestial robe; fingers drawing together with the Akatsuki cloak in tow.

Having realized she wasn't trying to furtively purloin back her robe, the Uchiha's incisive gaze was on Kagome, studying her unpredicted reactions. Indeed as shown, she was genuinely petrified with visceral fear. He shifted his watch over to the silhouette of a humanoid figure perched casually atop the King of Hell, its shaded arm resting insouciantly on the kneecap of a raised leg. _Is it him she is concerned of_? speculated Itachi. _No, that's unlikely. She hasn't even taken notice of his presence yet. _

He felt Kagome pull the front of his garment towards her, and the hagoromo buried underneath discharged a hefty flood of unease. The two yearned infinitely to be united: both item and owner.

Clearly, the impediment that was Uchiha Itachi would not permit that.

From where he was settled on the nefarious leviathan's head, the leader of Akatsuki leapt down in a single, agile jump. The contact of his feet against the terrestrial ground produced a miniscule sound, akin to that of a pin dropping. Kagome did not recoil from the man's unanticipated introduction, but she redid her clasp on Itachi's hand. By now the union of their skins was clammy and too overly warm for comfort, but the tennyo paid no heed to the triviality.

She was more aware of the male with intimidating features who had just materialized before her, and of even greater importance: the ungodly bête noire located behind him. Her chary sapphire orbs flickered back and forth between the two.

Spiky orange hair protruded from the unnamed shinobi's head, leading down to his forehead which sported a headband similar to Itachi and Kisame's in overall design. Just like theirs, the emblem which had prior been inscribed into his was slashed across in a horizontal line. His nose, mouth and ears were suffused with a legion of metal piercings, and Kagome mentally winced upon seeing them.

Concentric gray eyes stared straight at her, robotically calculating in their awfully stoic gaze. He too wore a robe identical to those the shinobi who had accompanied her to the unnamed country sported. However, judging by the domineering vibes he oozed, the tennyo could infer that most likely he was the 'head honcho.'

And although she couldn't quite state the essence of it, there was something _ghostly_ about the atypical aura he exuded.

What came to pass next contributed even more shock to the already jittery situation for Kagome.

Delicate white wings fluttered from behind the maiden and waltzed their way to the unidentified man's side, pausing to hover innocuously next to him. Kisame fixed his attention onto the irregular insect, unfazed as he had already known of its having attached itself to Kagome's back, even before her preliminary entrance into the secret lair. As for the tennyo, she was taken with surprise by the fact that the dainty, fragile little thing had emerged before her yet again. Her bewilderment purely intensified when she found that the 'butterfly' began—

_It's unfolding_… _like paper!_ the tennyo exclaimed to herself.

Indeed, as she quietly observed the bizarre albeit intriguing phenomenon, the apparent origami which had been masquerading as a peaceful creature unwrapped itself accordingly. Deliberately defying the nonpareil laws of logic, it expanded its boundaries and assumed the physical concept of a mortal. A human _woman_ (the first for her to have ever seen), Kagome realized, as the elegant work of intricacy fleshed out completely and garnered color.

The heavenly maiden's first impression: _She's beautiful… but scary_.

What first claimed her immediate attention was the aesthetic blossom embellishing the female individual's tame blue locks. Then it was the pair of apathetic amber eyes—fully jaded by her having undergone firsthand a surplus of the world's unsympathetic realities—fittingly appraising the tennyo in return. Ultramarine shadows were painted cosmetically over her eyelids, bestowing upon her a sensual quality. And though she did not possess a myriad of facial piercings like the male adjacent to her, she had a single, silver pearl adorning a spot of pale skin below her lower lip.

This woman was equally formidable as the man next to her, and Kagome was beginning to seriously question the legitimacy of Itachi and his cohorts.

"Itachi," the auburn-haired shinobi started, his composed pitch sonorous. He did not miss when the Uchiha's onyx orbs at once flitted over to Kagome—the maiden still clinging onto him and scrutinizing the figures before her suspiciously—with the intent of transmitting to him a clandestine meaning. Immediately the head of Akatsuki comprehended the surreptitious conveyance of his colleague's elusive indication. "Very well," he assented simply, knowing that whatever it was Itachi were to relate to him, he couldn't do so in front of the unspecified woman (whom was allegedly coupled with the mystic item he'd been pre-informed of).

The Sharingan wielder was the antithesis of a fool, and he had no hesitations in believing in the Uchiha's keen judgement.

In the midst of momentary silence, Kagome attempted in discreetly gaining only Itachi's attention by nudging him gently, though her efforts in keeping sneaky were futile before elite S-class ninja. The tennyo leaned in slightly to the Uchiha, unaware that her actions were terribly obtrusive. "Itachi," she whispered, "that… statue in the back—"

"How were you able to sense it?" the blue-haired woman interjected, her velvety voice equipoised yet critical. Her feminine vocals were just as aloof as those of the man standing closest to her, but also possessed a penetrating edge. She was strictly demanding an answer to her question, but Kagome could only clamp her mouth shut into a taut line. As she were _already_ an atrocious failure in the guileful arts of lying, the tennyo realized she had not a chance with this redoubtable mortal female. The latter spared a fleeting moment to mentally mull over the several examinations she had gleaned while planted on the former's back during her stay since admission into Amegakure. "Even grander ninja possessing otherworldly senses are not capable of such a feat," said Blue (the 'affectionate' sobriquet with which Kagome had secretly entitled her), "in detecting the King of Hell's presence."

Orange's (his nickname also given under the tennyo's unofficial jurisdiction) spiral orbs narrowed in contemplation as he took into consideration his perceptive partner's spoken analysis.

He glanced at Kisame who was at a standstill, the ex-mist shinobi rather curious as to what sort of information could come to light; Itachi without expression, but keeping the woman latched onto him under close surveillance through the periphery of his vision; said woman hesitant to speak, and more likely indisposed to spill anything at all.

No matter, it would be far more efficient to extract the details he sought from the Uchiha later in privacy, as opposed to dealing with an uncooperative female.

"Konan," articulated the shinobi, casting her a meaningful look.

It seemed as though words were superfluous between the pair, as Blue (who was apparently called _Konan_) responded submissively with a brief nod. She then directed her focused attention back to Kagome and wasting no precious time, summoned her to the fore with a supple, evocative motioning of her hand. "Follow," she instructed succinctly, her tone no longer characterized by an underlying tinge of interrogation, but still as impassive.

Kagome turned to Itachi for assistance, not particularly sure if she wanted to be alone with the other woman.

"Go with her," was his unequivocal answer, as he reached up with his free arm to calmly extricate her loosened grasp from the front of his Akatsuki cloak. The tennyo complied by reluctantly lowering her upraised limb, from where it had formed indirect contact with her hagoromo through the shinobi's layers of clothing.

Her vision lowered to where she still held the Uchiha's hand, and it was then that she noticed they had been physically bonded in the way the whole duration since they had stepped into tenebrosity; the awkward dankness sticky between their palms a testament to the fact. Her unwilling fingers slowly slipped away, brushing against his in a final goodbye.

Then she braced herself before chasing clumsily after Konan, who by now had already spun on her heels and was swiftly striding in a direction opposite to where the assemblage of shinobi and tennyo stood.

Having rushed past Orange without providing him a glance, the tennyo's previously discouraged steps faltered a bit more only when she came into closer vicinity of the 'King of Hell,' directly passing it by. With the fine hairs on the back of her neck rising and goosebumps spreading like wildfire over her sensitive skin, about then would've been the perfect instant for her to collapse onto the floor, shuddering uncontrollably.

However, then and there, Kagome would've preferred anything else over having to evince her weakness before the mortals observing her.

So with bated breath she determinedly shut her eyes and hastened her pace, trying her fiercest to ignore the fiendish and vile influences emanating from the repugnant colossus.

Once the burdensome feeling began drifting farther from her, finally abandoned in the back, she verified it safe enough to allow herself sight again. She had done so in the nick of time as well, for if she had waited a few seconds longer she would have collided head-on with Konan (well, not exactly per se, as Kagome's shorter height failed in comparison: her forehead at level with the human female's bosom), who stood immobile, having waited patiently for her.

The woman's honey-tinted orbs lingered a short while on the tennyo, involving her in a quiet evaluation, before mutely spinning around again and walking into what appeared to be another tunnel. Flames surged to animation on either sides of the sturdy walls as Konan's staid form passed by; her regal presence alone seeming to dictate them.

Her eyes adhered to the leading female's rapidly fading back, Kagome indulged in a transitory twinkling of tentativeness. The divine maiden twisted her head back to where Itachi should've still been, her lengthy locks of ebony following suit to her action. His defined chin was lifted towards her, and despite the general lighting's dimness, and him being a remote distance away, she could've sworn his onyx orbs were locked precisely on hers—silently encouraging her: _You'll be fine, go_.

She twisted back, and commenced her belated pursual of Konan.

_If Itachi can trust these people… so can I_, Kagome concluded decisively.

Back at the focal point of the cavern three men remained in quiescence, two of them waiting on the third to speak. Confident that it was now appropriate to converse, Pein apprised, "First and foremost, we will proceed with the extraction of Yonbi from its host." He placed his impenetrable eyes on Itachi, who linked them with his own in reciprocation. "_He_ will soon be arriving here as well. The news of your founding"—Kisame raised a brow at the cryptic mention, "—seems to have piqued his interests, and he wishes to have a personal inspection of it."

—

Kagome pattered after Konan, tractable in deportment as the human woman guided her through the murky paths. The tunnel had transitioned into a hallway, but the depressive state of illumination stayed the same: awfully crepuscular. They passed by many bolted doors, and the tennyo couldn't help but wonder what possibly laid behind them.

Miscellaneous pondering occupied her mental welfare, and she found herself mentally inquiring whether the conclusive choice she had made to tag along with Itachi and Kisame had been a judicious one (_Not like I really had a say in it though…_).

She felt as though she were meandering down a coarse to mingling with the sort of earthly business that was better left untouched, at least by an adventitious being such as herself.

The tennyo clenched and unclenched her fist, the one that had clung onto Itachi's bigger and more callous hand. She had already harbored suspicions on the Uchiha and his partner's arcane occupations, but with the recent discovery of what their 'headquarters' was like, her skepticism spiked. Everything: from the 'King of Hell' to the peculiar forces she were perceiving (strongest back in the cavern); even Orange, who was human, yet seemed as though he were deprived of a primary constituent that was necessary for a living—

"You will be expected to behave on your own for a minimum of three days," Konan declared suddenly.

Caught off guard by the abrupt statement, Kagome replied with a confused, "Huh?"

"There are vital duties that must be seen to in the period of that time," elaborated the kunoichi. "We cannot afford to have an interloper coming in between those tasks." She knew better than to divulge that the cited several days would be spent dedicated to the extraction of a bijuu from its respective jinchuuriki. Upon the black-haired woman's easy acceptance of her vague informing (she didn't question the news at all, at least not verbally), Konan was able to confirm that she likely knew nothing of Akatsuki and its venturing. Either that or less likely, she was unconcerned.

Along with that, Konan was also privy to the fact that Itachi had brought the ingénue to the hideout because she was, in some perplexing aspect, of primary relation to the allegedly magical item he'd come athwart. Though in actuality, she was far more interested in knowing how this novelty of a guest had picked up on the King of Hell's being; it was, and should have been, unerringly impossible. Regardless, she was in no hurry to find out the more intricate details to the such, for she would soon.

Nothing was kept a secret between her and 'Pein.'

Being told what she had, Kagome pouted, getting the impression that she were more of an imposition than a visitor. Konan did a fine job at making her feel like the former, if only because her tone was so deadpan and indirectly amplified the sharpness in her blunt comments. Either way, Uchiha Itachi was the one who had brought her to the hideout during such a _supposedly_ hectic time—it wasn't as though it had been her _own _decision!

Her rebellious thoughts took a nosedive when Konan then unexpectedly asked, "Your name?"

The tennyo blinked, astonished that the stolid woman would show any personal interest in her. "It's Kagome," she answered straightforwardly. In return she received no reaction, nor any hints of a decent conversation being borne. Footsteps trekking up a set of concrete stairs served as the only sources of noise. Were all humans so unnervingly taciturn? From what she had witnessed since her descent and prolonged stay on earth, it definitely appeared that way.

"Ano_, _Blue"—she caught herself and instantly revised, "—I mean… Konan-san?"

Experimenting with the name she was positive to have heard back in the enormous underground chamber, Kagome hoped it were right. There was no acknowledging answer from the tranquil female walking in front of her, but the heavenly maiden doubted she hadn't been heard. The name must have been on the dot, judging by the taller woman's lack of rectifying. Thus, she boldly continued, "Do you think you could tell me, well…" As her improvised words trailed off the tennyo wavered, delving within herself for the tact that failed in rising instantly to the top of her head.

"What is it you wish to know?" Konan humored dryly, her gait steady.

Kagome pursed her lips in uncertainty, before working up the courage to inquire, "What exactly does this… 'group' of yours do?" After a bout of contemplation she added, "You guys live in a pretty reclusive place." The tennyo held back from supplementing: _Not to mention there seems to be malevolent powers at play here_, though the idea reverberated teasingly in her psyche.

Not bothering to correct the other woman that the domain was in fact their 'main headquarters' and not a living space, Konan kept in silent motion. Then without warning she came to an unforeseen halt, and the shuffling of Kagome's feet behind her echoed in her ears; the latter floundering for having stopped just before bumping into the kunoichi.

"Akatsuki," enunciated Konan, as she steadily turned to face the other woman (her sapphire eyes now wide with anticipation), "has merely one goal, and one goal only."

The sputtering of the hallway's livened torches now dominant in her ears, Kagome breathed softly, "…and what is that goal?"

For a portentous moment that seemed to last longer than it actually did, consummate silence governed.

Eventually, Konan answered, "We strive for world peace." Her golden-kissed eyes were solid with resoluteness as she spoke, and her collected tone honest. She saw Kagome's jaw lower by a small margin, and the kunoichi knew her final answer differentiated vastly from what had prior been expected. It was simply forthright and laconic, but bore a ponderous meaning in its own right.

Undeniably, the tennyo had not presumed for unparalleled _harmony_ to serve as the ultimate objective of this eccentric 'Akatsuki.' She had, on the contrary, been leaning more towards, well… destruction, devastation, mass _annihilation of the human race_ (of which in all honesty she wouldn't have had to fret over, seeing as how once she returned to the Celestial Realm, nothing concerning earth would affect her)… but not _world peace_. Judging by the misleading impressions she had received so far of the syndicate, she couldn't help but somewhat doubt Konan's answer.

However when Kagome looked into passionate amber orbs—no longer dulled by the surfeit of tragic earthly experiences, but lucid with fortitude and unwavering _ambition_—her incredulity subsided.

"I see," replied the tennyo, smiling genuinely. "I hope everything goes as planned, then."

Upon hearing the sincere approval, the corners of Konan's lips tipped upward in a ghost of an expression; the exceptional rarity lingering only for a brief while before vanishing entirely. She then signaled for Kagome to keep following. "Come, the bathhouse is not far from here," ordered the kunoichi, her tone a smidgen gentler in variance, though unnoticeably.

Eyes brightening merrily at the reference to her unanticipated incentive, the tennyo eagerly did as told. She was now much more at ease after having discovered the 'true' intentions of Akatsuki. Regardless of whether Itachi would have turned out an evil human villain or not, she hadn't really a say in the matter from the beginning. From the start she had inwardly established that her job was merely to bide her time until the perfect opportunity arose, in which she could whisk her hagoromo and self away under the next full moon.

But it _did_ project upon her a much more preferable feeling—being in the knowledge that she was amidst a group of noble warriors, combining their efforts in the hopes of attaining everlasting equilibrium. They were just an odd, misunderstood bunch who expressed themselves in ambiguous ways—that was all.

_At least their hearts are in the right place_, mused Kagome, her steps having regained their trademark buoyancy.

The King of Hell, Orange and his anomalous aura, and her other earlier suspicions were all dismissed to the abysmal recesses of her mind…

—

"Deidara-senpai!" wailed one of two figures seated atop a clay avian beast in flight. "At this rate, we'll be at the hideout by next year!"

"I'm tired of your yammering, Tobi!" retorted the blonde who sat before a masked individual, turning around to promptly deliver a heavy blow (_thwack_!) from his knotted fist to the latter's head. "Shut up and enjoy the ride, un… you're lucky I'm not making you walk!" A hum of approval left the blue-eyed shinobi's throat as he inspected his physical handiwork, before he reverted his attention to the unobstructed evening sky ahead.

With his rambunctious partner crumpled behind him, thoroughly knocked unconscious by his own brutal doing (which was absolutely necessary often times if not always, he insisted) he began contemplating what the bloody reason could be for Leader-sama having summoned them personally to Akatsuki's central lair in Ame. Such orders were rarely issued if not never, and mild curiosity pricked at him as he pondered on the nature of the special occasion.

Though his crack at figuring out the unfathomable was evanescent, for Deidara soon lost himself in divergent thoughts he deemed more important: all centering around his clay masterpieces and how splendidly they performed earlier that day. (_That boor who didn't know a thing about art didn't deserve such a tasteful death!_)

Unbeknownst to the bemusing ex-rock ninja, his spiky-haired companion was fully sentient, lying supine and gazing at the blinking stars through a single hole in his swirly orange mask. As he permitted himself to regard the gleaming incomplete moon, his revealed eye curved upward in a sinister, delighted fashion. In his devious mind, 'Tobi' enthusiastically recited to himself the information he had just recently been passed forth from Pein through Zetsu. _A magical cloth with transcendent powers. Itachi has found it. Along with a woman who is directly connected to the item. The ancient legends were true…_

"Did you desire returning to Uchiha's side, Tennyo?" murmured the masked shinobi amusingly, his newly adopted tone wicked.

"What?" grunted Deidara, exceedingly displeased with the incoherent mumbling that had wrenched him out of his crucial introspection. He twisted around, a testy glare and scowl presented as a two-in-one package on his youthful face; passing winds ruffling the golden strip draped over his handsome countenance (_Just when I thought I had some peace and quiet_…). "You're still awake, Tobi? Seems like I didn't hit you hard enough, un!"

"S-senpai!" piped 'Tobi,' now back to his pretense of possessing a jovial demeanor, reflexively gathering his forearms around his head in a futile attempt to protect himself. The throbbing bulge from Deidara's first effort of the night at 'putting him to sleep' pulsed comically at his left temple. "Let's be reasonable now—v-violence is not the key solution to everything…!"

_Thwak_!


End file.
